Now we are free (to love)
by Sylencia
Summary: En tant que prisonnière modèle, Azami participe au Programme de Correspondance entre prisonniers. Mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que ce programme la mène jusque là. Hétéro, fluff


Voila un nouveau "petit" one-shot ! Je me doute que la plupart d'entre vous attendent un chapitre sur Living with the Devil mais je n'ai pour l'instant pas encore trouvé comment entamer le prochain chapitre.

En attendant, j'espère que ce "petit" truc vous plaira !

Comme d'habitude, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Ça faisait à présent plusieurs mois que le Programme de Correspondance entre prisonniers avait été mis en place dans les différentes prisons de Konoha. Ça avait provoqué une polémique sans précédent, à son lancement et le maire de la ville avait eu du mal à justifier un tel programme mais finalement, après plusieurs semaines d'explications et avoir fait parlé des dizaines d'experts et de psychiatres sur le sujet, les gens s'étaient calmés.

En effet, instaurer une correspondance constante entre prisonniers de prisons différentes, dans le but de faciliter leur réinsertion dans la vie civile, une fois qu'ils auraient terminé leur peine, avait été assez mal vu au début. La plupart des gens pensaient que ces prisonniers là ne méritaient pas de secondes chances, ils pensaient que c'était gâcher des moyens qui auraient pu être dépensés ailleurs, comme dans l'éducation ou la remise en état de certains quartiers de la mégalopole. Ça n'était pas faux, après tout, la ville avait besoin de cet argent mais le programme avait aussi permis de faire embaucher du personnel, des personnes qui chaque semaine, lisait le courrier des prisonniers sélectionnés, pour s'assurer qu'ils ne contenaient rien de dangereux. Le contenu même des lettres était aussi surveillé mais tant qu'aucun d'eux ne parlaient de commettre de nouveaux crimes, ni de quelconque sujet interdit, tout était en ordre.

Aussi, les prisonniers qui devaient participer à ce programme étaient sélectionnés avec soin. Les condamnés à de longues périodes de prison ou à la perpétuité n'entraient pas dans les critères. Les personnes violentes ou sujettes à certaines dépendances non plus, pour éviter les rechutes ou les incidents. Ceux qui restaient avaient alors passé plusieurs entretiens, devant des psychiatres et des habituées des prisons, afin de déterminer s'ils seraient apte à mener leur projet à bien et leur correspondant avait été aussi choisi avec soin pour éviter le moindre problème.

Azami avait de suite accepté de faire partie de ce programme. Pré-sélectionnée par les gardiennes de sa section de basse sécurité, la jeune femme avait, comme tous les autres, passé les entretiens obligatoires, elle avait rencontré plusieurs psychiatres, sans que ça ne soit plus qu'une formalité. Elle n'avait jamais été violente, après tout, elle n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne. Physiquement, du moins mais sa peine était de cinq ans et il lui en restait deux à tirer, avant de retrouver la liberté.

Le début des correspondances avait été un peu chaotique, à vrai dire. Pour être certain que tous les prisonniers y trouveraient leur compte, chacun d'entre eux avait dû lire les profiles des différents correspondants qui pourraient leur convenir et sélectionner ceux qui les intéressait le plus. Ça avait pris du temps, ça avait été long à se mettre en place parce que c'était la première fois qu'une telle chose existait et ils n'avaient jamais pu tester leur système mais Azami s'était laissée prendre au jeu. Même si ces profiles avaient semblé tellement impersonnels, tellement administratifs mais elle avait fini par faire son choix et celui ci s'était porté sur deux personnes.

Il avait ensuite fallu qu'elle attende les réponses de ces personnes là, pour savoir s'ils étaient intéressés en retour, savoir s'ils voulaient communiquer avec elle et le premier avait dit non. Le rejet n'avait pas été simple à gérer, à vrai dire, Azami s'était longuement demandé si elle aurait réellement un correspondant, après ça. Les autres prisonnières de sa section qui avaient été sélectionnées avaient choisi autant de profiles que possible, afin d'avoir les meilleures chances de réussir mais finalement, après une semaine d'attente, Azami avait enfin reçu sa réponse.

Son deuxième choix réciproquait son envie de correspondre.

Il lui avait ensuite fallu écrire une première lettre, parce qu'elle avait indiqué que ça ne la dérangeait pas de le faire, elle adorait écrire, après tout et elle avait attendu la réponse avec beaucoup d'impatience.

Six mois et des dizaines de lettres plus tard, Azami attendait toujours avec beaucoup de fébrilité les réponses de son correspondant. Plus qu'avant, encore, étant donné qu'elle s'était beaucoup attachée à lui, qu'ils étaient devenus très proches, malgré que ces lettres semblent parfois si impersonnelles. Les lettres en question étaient rangées dans une pochette qu'elle avait achetée au magasin de la prison, réservée à celles qui faisaient partie du programme et Azami les relisait parfois, juste pour le plaisir de relire les mots d'Izuna, pour parcourir son écriture impeccable du regard, pour ressentir à nouveau le petit pincement au coeur qui la prenait quand elle se rendait compte que lui aussi, semblait l'apprécier d'une façon bien plus intense que la simple amitié.

Et tout ça était étrange, quand Azami y repensait, elle avait parfois du mal à se dire que c'était réel, et que les personnes chargées de vérifier leurs lettres n'avaient pas reçu l'ordre de censurer certaines de leurs confessions mais elle n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre.

Ainsi, depuis six mois, la Phase Un du programme fonctionnait à merveilles. Ce qui signifiait aussi que la Phase Deux allait être lancée et Azami se demandait parfois ce qui ça pouvait bien vouloir dire. Les rumeurs les plus folles couraient dans sa section. La plus dérangeante d'entre elles, pour Azami, disait qu'elles allaient devoir changer de correspondant. Parce que ça n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait. Au contraire, elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir continuer de parler avec Izuna, autant que possible et elle avait plusieurs fois posé la question aux gardiennes mais celles ci ne pouvaient lui en dire plus. Elles n'étaient pas dans la confidence, pour le moment et le directeur avait reçu l'ordre de ne pas en parler.

Aujourd'hui était un jour comme les autres et Azami, après avoir pris son petit déjeuner dans le réfectoire, se dirigeait vers la cour pour une petite heure de détente avant de prendre son poste. Avec presque la moitié des résidentes de la prison, Azami travaillait pour une boite privée, au sein de la prison et fabriquait des peluches. L'entreprise s'était rendue compte qu'il était plus simple de faire travailler des prisonniers qui n'étaient presque pas payés plutôt que d'exporter les usines dans d'autres pays et Azami s'en contentait. La paie n'était pas intéressante mais au moins, ça occupait ses journées et elle préférait ça plutôt que de faire la plonge ou de nettoyer les couloirs.

Ça ne faisait que quelques minutes qu'elle était sortie, quand une gardienne se dirigea vers elle et, par habitude, Azami se leva, les mains jointes devant elle et attendit, la tête basse.

\- Allez Aza, suis moi, le patron demande à te voir.

Le ton doux de la gardienne était habituel, celle ci était une des gardiennes les plus douces et elle s'occupait exclusivement de cette aile de la prison, la moins difficile mais son expression était étrange et Azami s'en méfiait. Pourquoi le directeur voudrait-il la voir, de toutes façons ? Ou bien avait-ce un rapport avec le contenu de sa dernière lettre ? Elle en aurait rougi, si elle n'avait pas appris à ne plus s'en faire et à ne plus ressentir de gêne et Azami préféra ne pas trop y réfléchir.

Il voulait peut être uniquement lui parler de sa peine ? D'une possible remise de peine pour bonne conduite ? Elle n'avait jamais fait le moindre écart, après tout, elle n'avait jamais émis la moindre résistance, elle était la prisonnière modèle et n'attendait qu'une chose : de pouvoir sortir de cet endroit.

Le bureau du directeur était situé dans la partie administrative de la prison et Azami fut menottée aussitôt qu'ils arrivèrent à la première porte blindée. Leur route fut ensuite barrée de plusieurs portes identiques, des vérifications furent faites et la jeune femme s'y accommoda en silence, sans comprendre pourquoi ils prenaient autant de précautions. Ça n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se rendait dans le bureau du directeur mais c'était la première fois qu'on l'avait fouillée avec autant de minutie.

Le directeur était un homme bon. S'il y avait bien un mot susceptible de le décrire avec justesse, c'était celui là. Depuis son arrivée, il avait toujours tout fait pour s'occuper du confort de ses pensionnaires et Azami le respectait pour ça. Elle avait entendu des histoires terribles, à propos de son prédécesseur, un homme horrible qui avait violé plusieurs détenues et les prisonnières les plus anciennes étaient toujours animées d'une haine terrible envers lui, même des années après son départ.

Il l'attendait avec une certaine fébrilité, semblait-il et Azami le salua avec respect, comme elle l'avait toujours fait, il lui répondit d'un léger sourire.

\- Détache la, ordonna-t-il à la gardienne.

Les menottes furent élevées de ses poignets, qu'Azami frotta par habitude et le directeur l'invita à s'asseoir face à lui.

\- Bien, fit-il quand ils furent seuls. Azami, ne t'en fais pas, ça ne sera pas long.  
\- Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?  
\- Non, bien sûr que non, rassura immédiatement l'homme. Au contraire, les gardiennes ne parlent jamais de toi.

Azami se permit de sourire, devant le regard amusé de l'homme et le directeur se racla la gorge.

\- J'ai seulement quelques questions à te poser, à propos du programme.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, le coeur un peu lourd. Maintenant, elle priait pour que les rumeurs ne soient pas vraies. En tous cas, le directeur ajusta un dossier, face à lui, il attrapa un stylo.

\- Est-ce que tu trouves que le programme t'a apporté quelque chose ?  
\- Oui, souffla la jeune femme. J'aime beaucoup parler avec Izuna, mon correspondant. Ça me change des filles et des gardiennes.  
\- As-tu un jour ressenti la moindre peur envers lui ?  
\- Non, murmura Azami sans comprendre.  
\- Craindrais-tu pour ta sécurité, si tu te retrouvais seule dans une pièce avec lui ?  
\- Non, répéta Azami, les sourcils froncés.

Cette fois, elle avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi on lui posait ces questions là. Était-il possible qu'ils aient décelé quelque chose, dans leurs lettres ? Elle n'y cachait rien, Izuna non plus et elles avaient toujours été très directes. Peut être avaient-ils été trop directs, l'un envers l'autre ? Peut être les responsables du programmes avaient-ils jugé qu'elles étaient indécentes ? Dangereuses, même ? Mais ça n'était pas comme si elle allait un jour pouvoir rencontrer Izuna, n'est ce pas ? En tous cas, Azami n'en avait jamais douté, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende la question suivante.

\- Souhaiterais-tu le rencontrer ?

La réponse avait été évidente et trois jours plus tard, Azami s'entendait toujours répondre que oui, d'une toute petite voix. Le directeur avait semblé tellement sérieux, quand il le lui avait demandé, tellement professionnel qu'Azami n'avait même pas douté, elle n'avait même pas imaginé que ça puisse être une blague. Comme un caméra cachée, pour se moquer d'une pauvre prisonnière trop stupide pour comprendre que tout ce programme n'était qu'une farce mais le directeur s'était contenté de noter sa réponse avant d'à nouveau appeler la gardienne pour la ramener vers son atelier, vers les peluches qu'elle devait coudre.

Trois jours et Azami ne fermait toujours pas l'oeil. Elle ne cessait de se ressasser ces quelques minutes de conversation, elle n'arrivait plus à dormir et les cernes sous ses yeux pouvaient en témoigner. Ça et son humeur parfois distante, même envers sa colocataire mais Azami faisait de son mieux pour garder son calme et ne pas sauter aux conclusions les plus stupides qu'elle puisse faire.

Elle n'allait pas rencontrer Izuna, n'est ce pas ? Non, ça serait probablement beaucoup trop difficile à organiser, bien trop risqué aussi, de faire voyager des prisonniers dans Konoha. Azami en mourait d'envie, depuis des semaines déjà, depuis que leurs lettres s'étaient faites plus intimistes et moins formelles et Azami n'aurait jamais imaginé que ça puisse arriver. Il lui restait deux ans à faire, après tout, deux années de cette routine presque infernales alors qu'Izuna lui avait dit qu'il allait quitter sa cellule dans un an seulement. Il avait dit cela au début de leur correspondance, il lui restait donc environ six mois à faire et Azami savait ce qui se passerait, alors. La correspondance cesserait et elle retournerait à sa vie d'avant. Celle qu'elle avait depuis qu'elle avait passé les portes de la prison, en tous cas et Izuna l'oublierait.

Quelle personne censée attendrait sa sortie, après tout ? Son fiancé l'avait quittée au moment même où elle avait été arrêtée et même sa famille ne lui rendaient plus aussi souvent visite. Izuna ne pourrait d'ailleurs pas lui rendre visite, les règles étaient strictes à ce propos et un casier judiciaire vierge était demandé afin de pouvoir accéder aux visites, pour éviter les problèmes et c'était aussi le cas pour le téléphone.

Ainsi, Azami s'était fait une raison. Malgré tout, et malgré ses sentiments, elle savait, depuis le début, que sa relation, aussi futile soit-elle, avec Izuna s'arrêterait quand il sortirait de prison. Elle espérait seulement qu'elle n'en souffrirait pas trop.

Mais les choses allaient se compliquer, si elle était amenée à le rencontrer.

Cette journée là commença comme toutes les autres. Après une douche et son petit déjeuner, Azami avait pris la direction de son travail, elle avait repris la peluche qu'elle n'avait pu finir la veille, distraite par les dizaines de questions qu'elle avait en tête et auxquelles elle n'aurait pas de réponses et elle avait du recommencer trois fois certaines coutures, parce qu'elle n'était pas assez concentrée. La chef d'atelier l'avait remarqué, bien entendu mais elle n'avait rien dit. Azami travaillait toujours parfaitement et elle pouvait lui accorder une petit baisse de régime, une fois de temps en temps. Le rapporter à la direction ne servirait à rien, si Azami retrouvait rapidement son rendement habituel.

À midi, la jeune femme déjeuna au milieu des autres, attablée avec ses quelques amies mais elle n'avait pas vraiment faim. En tous cas, elle n'avait pas avalé grand chose, quand elle repoussa son plateau et qu'elle posa la tête dans ses mains. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense à tout ça, il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense qu'Izuna allait l'oublier non plus. C'était peut être la vérité mais que pouvait-elle y faire ? Elle s'était promis, dès le début, de ne pas s'attacher mais ça avait été peine perdue, dès qu'elle s'était rendue compte qu'Izuna était aussi honnête et ouvert que possible avec elle.

En tous cas, Azami n'avait plus qu'une hâte : retourner à son poste et essayer de se distraire un peu mieux que dans la matinée mais une gardienne vint à sa rencontre, sous les regards curieux.

\- Tu as fini ton déjeuner ?

Azami acquiesça, plus par habitude que pour vraiment répondre à sa question.

\- Allez, range ça et suis moi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, et les menottes aux poignets, Azami se retrouvait dans la grande entrée de la prison. La gardienne à ses côtés l'avait signalé à sa radio et elles attendaient, à présent et Azami ne comprenait pas. Ou, du moins, elle avait peur de comprendre ce qui se passait, elle avait peur d'être déçue et elle ne releva la tête que lorsqu'elle entendit la voix du directeur.

\- Azami, appela-t-il avec douceur. J'ai l'honneur de t'annoncer que tu as été sélectionnée pour tester la Phase Deux du programme. J'aurais besoin de ta signature.

Les sourcils froncés mais sans oser poser les questions qui lui brûlaient la langue, Azami attrapa le stylo, pour signer le tas de papier qu'il lui présentait et le directeur rangea le tout dans son attaché-case et lui sourit.

\- Bien, on se revoit ce soir.  
\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
\- Tu t'en rendras rapidement compte, répondit le directeur d'un air mystérieux.

Là dessus, l'homme s'éloigna, en sifflant un air joyeux et Azami le regarda jusqu'à ce qu'il passe la porte blindée à quelques mètres de là. La gardienne reprit ensuite son attention en se raclant la gorge, elle lui fit signe de la suivre et Azami s'exécuta sans un mot.

Mais, la direction qu'ils prenaient la rendait mal à l'aise. C'était la sortie de la prison, par là. Pourquoi se dirigeaient-ils vers la sortie de la prison ? Une ampoule s'alluma dans son esprit, les questions du directeur, ses doutes de ces derniers jours et Azami se demanda un instant si elle n'allait pas rencontrer Izuna mais ça n'était pas possible, n'est ce pas ? Ils ne prendraient sûrement pas ce genre de risques. Pas sans des dizaines d'autres garanties et Azami chassa l'idée de sa tête. Non, ça devait être autre chose.

Peut être voulait-il qu'elle parle au maire, qui était à l'origine du programme ? Qu'elle parle à des journalistes ? Elle aurait dû lire les papiers que le directeur lui avait fait signer.

La camionnette de la prison était plutôt confortable et le voyage dura une petite demie heure. Sa prison se situait à l'extérieur de Konoha, après tout, dans une zone sans risques majeures, facile à surveiller. Mais quand Azami remarqua qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le centre ville, elle se sentit de moins en moins à l'aise. Ça faisait trois ans qu'elle n'était pas sortie de sa prison, après tout, qu'elle n'avait pas vu au delà des murs d'enceinte et elle avait l'impression de re-découvrir la ville. Comme si ça faisait des dizaines d'années qu'elle l'avait quittée et c'était à la fois déroutant et fascinant. Beaucoup de choses avaient changé, le Maire avait fait les travaux que ses citoyens avaient réclamés, après les manifestations qui s'étaient opposées au programme de correspondance et Azami se demanda longuement combien de temps lui faudrait-il, quand elle aurait quitté sa cellule, pour réapprendre à vivre dans cette ville immense.

Combien de temps lui faudrait-il pour se souvenir que la vie ne se limitait pas qu'à la prison ?

Le centre ville était ancien, de grands immeubles de pierre s'élevaient de chaque côté de rues larges et arborée et Azami avait toujours adoré ce quartier pour son architecture et son histoire. Elle ne put cependant pas en profiter longtemps parce que la camionnette s'engagea sous un porche de pierres taillées, s'arrêta devant un portail impressionnant. La gardienne donna alors plusieurs papiers à l'homme installé dans une cabine près de l'entrée, celui ci les examina avec soin, il prit le temps d'appeler quelqu'un, au téléphone, jusqu'à hocher la tête et appuyer sur le bouton qui ouvrait le portail. La camionnette pénétra alors dans une petit cour pavée et la gardienne attendit un instant, les yeux rivés sur son rétroviseur, pour couper le contact, elle appuya sur le bouton pour déverrouiller les portes de la camionnette et elle se tourna vers Azami, de l'autre côté de la grille qui séparait le chauffeur des prisonniers.

\- J'ai une brosse pour tes cheveux, si tu veux.  
\- Une brosse ?  
\- Allez, Azami, enlève ta natte, pour une fois, montre tes cheveux.

Les joues rouges, comme à chaque fois qu'on parlait de ses cheveux de cette façon, Azami hésita, sans comprendre pourquoi la gardienne l'incitait à se coiffer mais elle finit par tirer sur l'élastique au bout de ses cheveux, elle défit la natte qui les gardait en place et remercia la gardienne pour la brosse qu'elle lui donna au travers des barreaux. Et, en voyant un petit groupe d'hommes s'approcher, Azami se dépêcha de se coiffer, sans vraiment savoir ce qui l'attendait et elle se racla la gorge quand elle vit la gardienne descendre de la camionnette et saluer les hommes avec un sourire.

Ils parlèrent ensemble pendant quelques minutes, tandis qu'Azami patientait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, en se demandant ce qui se passait. Elle refusait toujours d'admettre l'évidence, ce que son coeur lui hurlait. Elle n'y croirait pas tant qu'elle n'en aurait pas la preuve formelle et Azami se pinça les lèvres, parce qu'elle savait que ça l'aidait à se calmer, habituellement, jusqu'à ce que la gardienne s'approche à nouveau de la camionnette, en ouvre la porte latérale et l'aide à en sortir.

Ils étaient dans une prison, Azami ne put l'ignorer longtemps, quand ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment à leur gauche. L'endroit semblait immense mais propre et ils eurent plusieurs étages à monter, plusieurs portes blindées à passer et sa gardienne dut présenter ses papiers des dizaines de fois. Azami eut même un aperçu de l'ensemble de l'endroit et ça semblait bien plus grand que ce qu'on pourrait d'abord croire. L'ensemble formait une boucle immense, il y avait des terrains d'herbe en son centre, tous grillagés et surveillés et Azami put même y voir des prisonniers y jouer et s'y détendre.

Le petit groupe s'arrêta enfin devant une porte qui ressemblait à toutes les autres et Azami releva la tête, sans savoir ce qu'elle devait faire. Cependant, en voyant sa gardienne sortir des clés de sa poche, elle tendit les mains, par habitude, pour qu'on lui enlève ses menottes et elle ne remarqua qu'à ce moment là les uniformes des hommes qui les avait accompagnées. Eux aussi étaient des gardiens de prison et eux portaient une arme à leur ceinture, en plus de l'habituelle matraque. Elle avait d'abord pensé qu'ils étaient du personnel administratif mais ça n'était vraiment pas le cas.

L'un d'eux déverrouilla la porte, en silence, l'ouvrit pour elle et Azami se demanda un instant si elle n'avait pas été tout simplement transférée de prison. Mais il n'y avait qu'une prison pour femmes, à Konoha, qu'un seul endroit où elle aurait pu être enfermée et il était impossible qu'elle ait été transférée dans une prison pour hommes. La mixité n'était pas autorisée, à Konoha, elle était jugée trop dangereuse et Azami n'avait aucun doute à ce propos.

Pourtant, elle entra quand même dans la pièce, elle n'avait de toutes façons pas d'autre choix. Ça n'était pas son genre, de résister et sa gardienne semblait assez confiante à ce propos. Le directeur ne l'aurait de toutes façons pas envoyée dans une situation dangereuse, ça ne lui ressemblait pas et il ne prendrait pas ce genre de risques.

La porte fut de nouveau verrouillée dans son dos, Azami sursauta parce que même si elle était persuadée qu'il ne lui arriverait rien de mal, ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être sur ses gardes et la jeune femme se figea, les yeux écarquillés, quand elle regarda autour d'elle.

Ça ne pouvait pas être ce à quoi elle pensait, n'est ce pas ?

La pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait ne ressemblait pas à une cellule. Ou, en tous cas, à rien qu'elle n'ait pu voir jusque là, mais elle n'avait visité qu'une prison, de toute sa vie et ne pouvait parler que pour la sienne. Mais même sa cellule, qu'elle avait pourtant jugée assez confortable jusque là, faisait pale figure à côté de la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. On aurait dit un petit appartement. Un salon, plutôt, avec un canapé qui semblait confortable, une petite table. Il y avait un frigo, poussé dans un angle et Azami se demanda un instant ce qu'il contenait. Un petite radio jouait de la musique et donnait une atmosphère si simple à l'endroit, si confortable et intimiste et Azami regarda longuement autour d'elle, avant de remarquer que tout le mobilier était scellé au sol. Et il y avait des barreaux aux deux fenêtres qui encadraient le canapé.

Azami avança d'un pas, sans savoir quoi faire, elle se racla la gorge en croisant les bras mais elle ne bougea pas. Elle ne voulait pas dépasser des limites dont on ne lui aurait pas parlé, elle ne voulait pas paraître malpolie ni sans gêne. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était là, ou plutôt, elle refusait encore de se l'admettre et Azami se sentait mal. Pourquoi ne lui avait-on pas dit clairement ce qui allait se passer ? Pourquoi le directeur n'avait-il pas dit directement ce qu'impliquait la Phase Deux du programme ?

Elle aurait vraiment dû lire les papiers qu'il lui avait fait signer.

Ainsi, Azami ne bougea pas, elle resta là, debout, mal à l'aise, jusqu'à ce que la serrure soit de nouveau déverrouillée dans son dos. Là, elle se tourna, les yeux écarquillés et le coeur battant fort dans sa poitrine, elle retint son souffle, tellement elle redoutait ce qui allait arriver.

Mais la porte fut ouverte par un gardien, Azami se sentit tressauter en entendant un petit rire.

\- Vous n'allez vraiment pas me dire pourquoi je suis là ?  
\- Entre, grogna un des gardiens d'un air presque trop sérieux.

Une silhouette s'approcha, Azami recula d'un pas jusqu'à ce que ses mollets tapent contre la table basse. Elle était tétanisée sur place, même maintenant, son cerveau refusait d'accepter la réalité, elle avait l'impression d'être dans un mauvais rêve, un de ces rêves trop réalistes, trop beaux pour être vrais. C'était comme si un poids lui tombait dans l'estomac, comme si le monde prenait plaisir à la torturer et pourtant, tout semblait tellement réel autour d'elle.

Un homme entra, un homme aux cheveux aussi noirs que les siens, presque aussi longs. Ses yeux noirs scannèrent la pièce d'un oeil critique avant qu'ils ne se posent sur elle, il se figea à son tour, perdit son sourire.

\- Nous vous surveillons depuis la pièce d'à côté, annonça un gardien. Au moindre problème, nous interviendrons. Vous avez jusqu'à ce soir.

Là dessus, il referma la porte, la verrouilla à nouveau et le silence se fit autour d'eux.

C'était officiel, pour Azami, son cerveau avait cessé de fonctionner. Elle ne pouvait plus penser correctement, elle ne pouvait plus bouger non plus. Elle attendait de se réveiller dans son lit, de ce rêve horrible et elle avait presque envie de se pincer la cuisse pour que la douleur la sorte du sommeil. Elle avait presque envie de secouer la tête en espérant que ça serait suffisant à la réveiller mais elle n'en fit rien. Parce que si c'était un rêve, alors elle n'avait absolument pas envie de l'interrompre.

C'était lui, n'est ce pas ? Azami n'avait pas besoin qu'on le lui dise, pour le comprendre, son cerveau avait fait le rapprochement depuis le début mais elle avait refusé de voir l'évidence. Elle avait tellement eu peur d'être déçue, de se tromper qu'elle avait préféré ignorer ce qui sautait aux yeux mais elle ne le pouvait plus, à présent. Elle n'avait même pas besoin qu'il se présente pour savoir que c'était lui.

Devant elle se tenait bien Izuna, l'homme dont elle était tombée amoureuse.

Un hoquet secoua son corps, Azami posa la main sur sa bouche, elle en profita pour se mordre la lèvre inférieure en les sentant se mettre à trembler, en sentant ses yeux piquer mais c'était déjà trop tard. Elle allait pleurer, sans aucun doute et Izuna ne réagissait pas non plus. Aussi tétanisé qu'elle, il avait du mal à accepter la réalité et Azami baissa la tête, posa sa seconde main sur ses lèvres et elle ferma les yeux.

Maintenant qu'elle acceptait ce qui se passait, tous ses sentiments semblaient remonter de ses entrailles. Tout ce qu'elle lui avait écrit et tout ce qu'il avait répondu et leurs confidences aussi honnêtes que possibles. Ils s'étaient ouverts l'un à l'autre à propos de leurs sentiments quelques semaines plus tôt. Izuna avait d'ailleurs été le premier à le faire, il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait de tout son coeur et qu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment c'était arrivé et Azami avait répondu que c'était aussi son cas.

Ils ne s'étaient jamais vus, pourtant, pas même en photo et Azami ne savait toujours pas comment ça avait pu arriver mais maintenant qu'elle se trouvait devant lui, elle ne pouvait plus se dire qu'elle n'en souffrirait pas, quand leur correspondance s'arrêterait. Elle ne pouvait plus dire qu'elle s'en remettrait facilement.

Les larmes coulaient à présent abondamment sur ses joues et Azami eut envie de se cacher, de trouver un petit coin et de s'y planquer, pour être certaine qu'Izuna ne la regarderait plus mais il n'y avait aucune cachette dans cet endroit et elle resta plantée là, à se demander ce qu'elle était censée faire mais la réponse arriva bientôt. Parce qu'elle sentit des doigts toucher son épaule, et ils la firent sursauter, elle frissonna violemment, de la tête aux pieds, quand les bras d'Izuna l'entourèrent et elle n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de lui rendre l'étreinte, en posant la tête contre son épaule et en agrippant son tee-shirt.

Izuna la serrait contre lui avec douceur, il avait glissa les doigts dans ses cheveux pour l'inciter à rester là, contre lui, il avait posé le nez dans ses cheveux et Azami regrettait presque de ne pas voir son expression mais elle n'était pas certaine qu'elle l'aurait supporté. Elle craquait déjà, rien qu'à l'avoir vu et elle ne voulait rajouter à cela les émotions qu'il pourrait laisser apparaitre sur son visage. En tous cas, cette étreinte était salvatrice, Izuna la tenait sans montrer ni dégout, ni retenue et Azami espérait qu'il ne pourrait sentir son coeur battre contre sa poitrine.

\- Shh, murmura-t-il après un temps. Respire profondément.

Ses doigts frôlèrent sa nuque, Azami frissonna à nouveau et elle ferma les yeux, se laissa bercer par les caresses dans ses cheveux et son léger balancement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit enfin capable de se calmer et de sécher ses larmes. Ça ne fut pas simple, vraiment pas mais elle finit par relever la tête vers lui, elle le regarda dans les yeux, ses grands yeux verts encore plein de larmes et Izuna posa le front contre le sien, sans la lâcher, sans la laisser s'éloigner.

Azami aurait préféré qu'il ne la voit par dans un état pareil mais le sourire désolé d'Izuna la rassurait assez pour ne pas en être gênée. Elle n'aurait jamais pu retenir ses émotions de toutes façons, pas dans une telle situation.

Izuna continua de la regarder dans les yeux un long moment, comme hypnotisé, jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque le coup d'oeil qu'il lança à ses lèvres et Azami comprit ce à quoi il avait pensé. Elle ne savait pas s'ils avaient le droit de faire ce genre de choses, il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'on vienne les arrêter mais sur le moment, elle n'avait aucune envie d'y penser. Alors, elle se redressa contre lui, son corps frémit quand les doigts d'Izuna semblèrent se figer sur son corps et elle l'embrassa sans attendre.

Le baiser fut hésitant, d'abord, comme s'ils s'attendaient à être rappelés à l'ordre, à entendre la porte s'ouvrir derrière eux et à être séparés avec force mais il ne se passa rien. Azami rouvrit même les yeux, quand elle sentit Izuna se redresser un peu, elle le vit regarder autour d'eux d'un oeil critique, son regard s'arrêta sur un globe installé dans un angle de la pièce et Azami comprit immédiatement que c'était une caméra de surveillance. Izuna tourna ensuite le regard vers les fenêtres, puis vers le mur à l'opposé de la caméra mais il se concentra à nouveau sur la jeune femme dans ses bras.

Cette fois ci, il se pencha vers elle, pour prendre ses lèvres, avec beaucoup plus d'assurance, plus de passion aussi. Il était presque brusque mais Azami s'en foutait, tant qu'il l'embrassait et elle hoqueta contre ses lèvres en sentant ses mains se resserrer sur elle mais elle y répondit de la même façon. Il y avait maintenant du désir, dans les gestes d'Izuna, le même désir qu'il avait décrit dans ses dernières lettres, celles qui n'avaient, étrangement, pas été censurées. Il lui avait écrit comment il aimerait la posséder, la faire sienne en la prenant dans son lit, ou contre un mur, il avait précisé qu'il se contenterait de la surface la plus proche de toutes façons. Qu'il se mettrait à genoux devant elle, si elle le lui demandait et qu'il répondrait à toutes ses envies.

Azami s'était d'abord sentie gênée, ils n'avaient jusque là évoqué le sujet qu'en sous-entendus, en images poétiques presque trop niaises mais elle n'avait pu le nier, dans sa réponse. Elle avait, elle aussi, pensé à ce genre de choses, elle avait fantasmé sur lui durant ses nuits d'insomnie et ça avait été tellement frustrant.

Mais elle était là avec lui, à présent, l'émotion était passée et il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'on les arrête mais ils s'en voudraient sûrement de ne pas essayer. Et ils ne savaient pas quand ils auraient une chance de se revoir, après tout.

La main d'Izuna dans son dos descendit lentement, comme s'il testait les voyeurs derrière leur caméra, il empoigna une de ses fesses avec envie, la faisant soupirer contre ses lèvres et il lança un nouveau regard vers la caméra, tandis qu'Azami suçotait son cou avec plaisir.

\- Ils nous regardent sûrement, chuchota Izuna en grognant.

La jeune femme répondit d'un sourire, le regard rivé sur la marque qu'elle laissait sur sa peau, elle haussa une épaule. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment été exhibitionniste. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment rien fait en dehors d'une chambre et la lumière éteinte mais son fiancé avait été très traditionaliste, après tout. Il avait été son premier petit ami, le seul qu'elle avait eu et il l'avait dépucelée, un soir d'été.

Izuna lui avait fait plus d'effet avec ses lettres que son fiancé avec l'acte en entier.

Izuna, en dernier test, glissa la main sous son pantalon, Azami se mordit la lèvre inférieure en sentant sa paume sur ses fesses, elle soupira d'envie mais rien ne se passa et ce fut suffisant pour qu'il l'entraine loin de la caméra, qu'il la fasse s'appuyer contre le mur, d'un air tout à fait sûr de lui et Azami se cambra contre le mur, déjà allumée par la situation, elle lui sourit, elle frissonna devant son regard envieux.

\- Ne me prends pas avec des pincettes.  
\- Ça n'était pas mon intention, souffla Izuna.

La seconde suivante, il l'embrassait à nouveau, profitant qu'elle ait le mur derrière elle pour s'appuyer contre son corps et ils portaient encore définitivement bien trop de vêtements mais Azami sentait déjà son début d'érection appuyer contre le bas de son ventre et cette pensée seule manqua de la faire gémir. Elle même savait qu'elle mouillait déjà beaucoup, un baiser avait suffit à sécher ses larmes et un poids semblait être tombé en bas de son ventre, comme si une pression terrible la prenait et la jeune femme n'avait jamais ressenti ça, avant.

Elle n'avait jamais autant voulu quelqu'un de sa vie.

Un bras d'Izuna entoura sa nuque, alors que le baiser se faisait plus brouillon, plusieurs profond, Azami grogna de frustration, tellement elle avait envie de le sentir en elle, déjà mais ça ne semblait pas être le plan. Izuna toucha d'abord sa joue, ses doigts suivirent sa mâchoire jusque son cou, puis sa clavicule mais il fut stoppé là par ses vêtements. Alors, il glissa la main sous son tee shirt, la remonta là où il s'était arrêté, il reprit son exploration pour toucher son épaule. Azami sourit, quand il attrapa la bretelle de son soutien gorge de l'index, qu'il la fit glisser sur le côté pour libérer son sein, qu'il le toucha avec douceur, d'abord, comme s'il savourait l'instant et elle se tortilla contre lui, comme pour l'inciter à se dépêcher, mais Izuna sourit contre ses lèvres, sans jamais s'éloigner. Il croisa son regard, amusé, Azami mordit sa lèvre inférieure, incapable de lui résister.

Mais elle comprit qu'il n'avait pas fini de la torturer.

Izuna prit de nouveau ses lèvres, tandis que ses doigts frôlaient son téton, qu'il s'amusait à le faire rouler contre sa main et Azami frissonna à nouveau, elle se cambra contre lui, ferma les yeux complètement quand il prit son sein en main. Il y avait de la douceur dans ses gestes, malgré son envie, de la tendresse et Azami n'y résisterait pas longtemps.

Quelques vêtements volèrent, ensuite, la veste et le tee-shirt d'Izuna, Azami se retrouva en soutien gorge devant lui, bien qu'un de ses seins avait été libéré de sa prison de tissu et elle détourna la tête pour prendre son cou, ses mains glissèrent dans son dos, qu'elle caressa, qu'elle appris à connaître, elle sourit quand Izuna sembla se tendre, qu'il sembla apprécier ses gestes. Il se mordit les lèvres quand elle suça sa clavicule pour y laisser une nouvelle marque, heureuse de pouvoir le marquer de cette façon et elle trembla contre lui, quand il lui fit écarter les cuisses, qu'il y glissa une jambe.

Sans le vouloir, Azami effectua un petit mouvement de bassin, pour chercher la friction, pour essayer d'apaisement l'embrasement entre ses cuisses et Izuna y répondit d'un sourire, visiblement satisfait de lui faire un tel effet.

\- Sois patiente, souffla-t-il en lui donnant plusieurs baiser envieux.  
\- J'ai tellement envie de toi, répondit Azami en enfonçant les ongles dans sa peau.

Izuna émit un petit rire mais avant qu'elle ne puisse se froisser, il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser à nouveau, les doigts sur ses joues, il se fit plus délicat, juste une seconde, juste le temps du baiser, avant qu'il ne se penche vers elle pour glisser la langue sur son sein. Sa main ainsi chassée descendit le long de son dos, il caressa ses fesses avec plaisir. Azami posa alors la tête contre le mur dans son dos, elle entrouvrit les lèvres, gémit légèrement quand il y mit les dents. Et bientôt, se second sein subit le même traitement, Izuna le libéra de la même façon, sans lui enlever son soutien gorge, il le taquina à son tour et posa plusieurs baisers tendres entre ses seins.

Azami ne rouvrit les yeux que lorsqu'elle le sentit détacher l'agrafe de son soutien-gorge, elle regrettait presque de ne pas porter un de ses sous-vêtements habituels, ceux qui l'attendaient sûrement chez ses parents. Ceux qui étaient fournis par la prison était très confortables mais très basiques aussi, il n'y avait pas d'armature, pas de dentelle. C'était aussi le cas de sa culotte de grand mère et elle espérait qu'Izuna ne serait pas rebuté par cela.

Son soutien-gorge rejoignit le tas de vêtements à leurs pieds, Azami frissonna quand elle remarqua le regard d'Izuna sur elle, quand elle vit comme il s'abreuvait de la vue et elle n'en ressentait aucune gêne. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'être gênée, avec lui, ni d'avoir la moindre pensée négative.

Le souffle d'Izuna sembla trembler, il détourna un instant le regard pour respirer profondément, Azami sourit, en caressant doucement sa nuque. Lui aussi semblait en avoir très envie, il lui avait un jour avoué que l'abstinence était peut être ce qu'il y avait de pire, dans son incarcération, de ne pas pouvoir coucher quand bon lui semblait et elle comprenait, dans un sens.

Izuna se pencha à nouveau sur elle, après quelques secondes, pour l'embrasser plus tendrement, en la serrant dans ses bras, Azami frissonna quand leur peau entra en contact, quand elle sentit la chaleur de son corps contre le sien. Izuna ne l'avait toujours pas lâchée, il gardait toujours un bras derrière sa nuque, comme s'il craignait de la voir s'envoler et Azami aurait attrapé ses cheveux dans le même but, si elle avait osé. Mais elle ne voulait pas lui faire de mal.

Azami profita d'ailleurs de ce moment pour le toucher, elle aussi, pour poser les mains sur son torse, pour le caresser en en descendant sur ses côtés, elle sourit quand il souffla contre ses lèvres, quand il se figea dans le baiser alors qu'elle atteignait la ceinture de son pantalon. Sans vraiment s'écarter, leurs lèvres se touchaient toujours, ils se regardèrent un instant dans les yeux, comme s'ils jaugeait l'expression de l'autre mais Izuna ne bougea pas, au moment où Azami déboutonna son pantalon et baissa sa fermeture éclair, il se contenta de sourire quand elle fit glisser son pantalon vers ses mollets en bougeant ses mains vers ses fesses. Il semblait apprécier sa façon de faire, Azami ne pouvait penser qu'à cela, quand elle voyait son expression, quand elle essayait de lui rendre la pareille, parce qu'elle qu'il y prenne du plaisir, lui aussi.

Elle allait d'ailleurs passer une main entre eux, pour le caresser mais Izuna l'arrêta en secouant la tête, un sourire gêné aux lèvres.

\- Je ne tiendrai pas longtemps, si tu me touches.

Azami répondit d'un sourire en coin, elle écarta sa main rapidement et Izuna reprit ses lèvres, avec plus de passion qu'avant, elle sourit quand elle le sentit se débarrasser de ses chaussures, de ses chaussettes et de son pantalon.

Les doigts du jeune homme trouvèrent à nouveau sa poitrine, qu'il caressa lentement, puis il descendit, le long de son ventre, il s'arrêta au niveau de son pantalon, comme s'il lui demandait la permission d'aller plus loin et Azami la lui donna en hochant la tête. Le soupir qui la prit, quand Izuna frôla le bas de son ventre du bout des doigts, la fit frémir de plaisir et Izuna toucha d'abord son pubis, puis il glissa l'index entre ses lèvres et il sourit quand il se rendit compte à quel point elle le voulait. Azami pouvait déjà imaginer l'inconfort que ça allait être, de remettre sa culotte quand ils en auraient terminé mais elle décida que ça n'était certainement pas le moment d'y réfléchir. D'abord, elle voulait le sentir en elle, elle voulait qu'il la prenne là, contre ce mur, et tant pis pour la caméra.

Les caresses d'Izuna sur son clitoris la firent gémir, elles étaient lentes, régulières et Izuna avait posé les lèvres sur son cou, pour suçoter sa peau, lui aussi, pour la marquer à son tour. Azami trembla de plaisir, contre lui, elle sentit ses doigts se serrer sur sa peau, tandis qu'elle osait enfin toucher ses cheveux et la jeune femme se sentit rougir quand elle se rendit compte qu'il allait probablement réussir à la faire jouir avant même de commencer les choses sérieuses. Ou bien craignait-il de ne pas durer assez longtemps pour la satisfaire ? Craignait-il de jouir trop rapidement pour qu'elle y prenne effectivement du plaisir ?

En tous cas, à mesure que le temps passait et Azami sentait ses jambes devenir de plus en plus cotonneuses sous son corps, la jeune femme murmurait son prénom lentement, sauf quand il la réduisait au silence d'un nouveau baiser et ce fut plus difficile encore de résister quand il glissa plusieurs doigts en elle, qu'il les activa au même rythme lent et infernal que précédemment.

Puis, tout s'arrêta, Azami dut s'appuyer contre le mur dans son dos pour ne pas s'effondrer, tellement elle se sentait vide à présent mais elle brûlait pour lui, elle brûlait pour la suite et Izuna pencha la tête sur le côté, à cause de son état, il sourit en caressant son érection par dessus son caleçon.

\- Je n'ai pas de préservatif, fit-il avec simplicité.  
\- Je .. ne tomberai pas enceinte, répondit Azami en souriant.  
\- Pilule ?  
\- Stérilet.

Izuna sembla hésiter encore un instant, il pencha la tête sur le côté mais il finit par hocher la tête, il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de s'écarter suffisamment pour finir de la déshabiller. Ses gestes s'étaient faits doux, comme s'il lui donnait une chance de revenir en arrière, comme s'il voulait s'assurer que c'était bien ce qu'elle voulait mais Azami n'avait jamais été aussi sûre d'elle de toute sa vie.

Une fois nue devant lui, Azami se sentit quand même rougir. Parce que malgré tout, ça allait être la première fois qu'elle allait coucher avec un homme en plein jour, en pouvant voir son visage et elle ne savait pas vraiment si ça allait lui plaire. Son ex avait toujours insisté pour garder la lumière éteinte, en disant que c'était mieux comme ça, que c'était plus romantique.

Mais voir Izuna se débarrasser de son caleçon avec toute la lenteur du monde était aussi érotique que possible et Azami rougit un peu plus encore quand elle lança un regard vers son érection, quand elle remarqua que lui aussi semblait tout à fait prêt pour la suite. C'était la première qu'elle voyait réellement, après tout, et ça lui faisait son petit effet.

Izuna posa à nouveau le front contre le sien, quand il s'approcha, Azami lui donna un baiser léger et il sourit. D'un geste doux, il glissa les doigts le long d'une de ses fesses, jusqu'à sa cuisse, il la fit l'enrouler autour de sa hanches et Azami frissonna violemment quand elle le sentit appuyer contre elle, qu'elle le sentit aussi proche. Leur légère différence de taille obligeait Izuna à se pencher vers elle mais ça ne semblait pas le gêner et il la laissa s'habituer un instant au contact, en l'embrassant à nouveau, avant de glisser les doigts dans ses cheveux.

Malgré sa douceur, il y avait quelque chose d'animal, chez lui. Azami comprenait que ça n'était probablement pas dans ses habitudes d'agir de la sorte, qu'il préférait peut être baiser que de faire l'amour et cette pensée l'allumait autant que possible. Lui savait combien de partenaires elle avait eu, parce qu'elle avait voulu lui en parler mais elle ne lui avait jamais demandé s'il avait déjà eu des relations sérieuses par le passé, s'il était déjà tombé amoureux. Izuna lui avait seulement indiqué, dans un sous-entendu presque trop léger pour qu'elle ne le remarque à la première lecture de sa lettre, qu'il avait partagé son lit avec un nombre certain de personnes. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas précisé s'il avait parlé de femmes ou d'hommes mais Azami avait simplement haussé une épaule.

Par contre, elle réalisait à présent que ça signifiait aussi qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait. En tous cas, ses gestes avaient été précis et elle n'avait jamais eu autant envie de quelqu'un avant aujourd'hui.

\- Dis le moi, si ça ne va pas.

Azami hocha la tête, même si elle savait déjà qu'elle n'aurait rien besoin de dire et Izuna embrassa son nez avec toute la douceur du monde avant de diriger, en s'aidant d'une main, son érection vers elle.

La pénétration fut salvatrice. Azami inspira, profondément, elle se figea quand il prit pleinement en place en elle, ses doigts se cramponnèrent à ses épaules et Izuna ne bougea pas, au début, il l'embrassa, aussi simplement que possible, en caressant son dos et ses fesses. C'était la première fois qu'elle n'utilisait pas de préservatif, la première fois qu'elle couchait avec un autre homme que son ex-fiancé et la première fois qu'elle faisait ça hors d'un lit et à la lumière du jour. Et elle avait l'impression d'avoir tellement raté, jusque là.

Les premiers coups de reins les envoyèrent tous deux dans un autre monde, Azami se sentit partir très loin et elle gémit, contre l'épaule d'Izuna, elle ferma les yeux. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose de ce genre auparavant, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien. Son érection profondément enfouie en elle lui donnait l'impression de perdre l'esprit et Azami se sentit trembler contre lui. Izuna, de son côté, semblait apprécier autant d'elle, son souffle était ardent contre sa peau, ses mains tremblaient sur son corps et la façon dont il serrait les doigts sur elle indiquait qu'il faisait de son mieux pour se retenir de jouir trop rapidement.

Ça ne dura pas, cependant. Tous deux étaient déjà sur le point de basculer, leur abstinence forcée n'aidait pas, ni leur excitation commune et Izuna fut le premier à jouir, il gémit son prénom à son oreille, grogna de plaisir et dut s'appuyer au mur pour garder son équilibre. Mais seuls quelques mouvements supplémentaires suffirent à Azami pour le rejoindre dans la volupté et elle le serra contre lui avec plaisir, quand il embrassa son cou.

Tous deux étaient trempés de sueur, leur corps brûlait avec intensité, ils manquaient de forces et de souffle mais le plaisir d'avoir enfin partagé ça était plus important que tout le reste. Plus important même du liquide qui coula le long de ses cuisses quand Izuna se retira avec lenteur et Azami fit de son mieux pour l'ignorer, pour réclamer un nouveau baiser à l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Ils s'embrassèrent longtemps. Tellement longtemps qu'ils finirent par en oublier de respirer et furent forcés de s'écarter, ils échangèrent un regard amusé et Izuna embrassa plusieurs fois son front, les mains dans ses cheveux et visiblement heureux. Puis, il lança un regard au dessus de son épaule, vers la caméra dans son dos. Il avait fait en sorte de la cacher, pour ne pas qu'elle soit gênée, il s'était assuré qu'ils ne la verraient pas, si les gardiens avaient l'indécence de les regarder et il fallait maintenant qu'elle se rhabille.

\- Izuna, souffla la jeune femme d'une petite voix.

Izuna reporta immédiatement son attention sur elle, vers ses joues rouges et Azami lui adressa un sourire gêné.

\- Tu .. n'aurais pas des mouchoirs ?

Conscient de ce qu'elle voulait dire par là, Izuna regarda autour d'eux, il se racla la gorge quand il repéra, près du frigo, une petite étagère avec du Sopalin et il attrapa son propre tee-shirt pour qu'elle puisse l'enfiler. Sa taille lui permettrait de garder une certaine pudeur et descendrait assez sur ses hanches pour cacher son pubis. Lui même enfila de nouveau son caleçon, il attrapa le Sopalin et s'occupa lui même d'essuyer le sperme qui avait coulé le long de ses cuisses. Il offrit ensuite le rouleau à Azami, qui profita qu'il se détourne pour se rafraichir un peu et la jeune femme remit sa culotte de grand mère, elle se racla la gorge en laissant le Sopalin usager près de leurs vêtements et elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, en regardant Izuna se nettoyer les mains avec soin.

Deux minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous deux allongés sur le canapé, Izuna sur le dos et la jeune femme contre lui, la tête sur son épaule. Azami avait du mal à croire qu'ils avaient fait ça avec autant de simplicité, elle avait du mal à croire qu'elle avait couché avec Izuna, avec l'homme dont elle était tombée amoureuse mais ils étaient bien là, elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps sous le sien et c'était tout ce qui importait. Ça, et les doigts d'Izuna qui caressaient ses cheveux avec lenteur et la faisaient frissonner dès qu'il s'approchait de sa nuque.

La tension avait laissé place à une légèreté certaine, et Azami craignait le moment où ils devraient se séparer. Les gardiens n'avaient pas dit combien de temps ils auraient ensemble, quand elle devrait retourner dans sa prison mais elle comptait bien profiter de la présence d'Izuna au mieux. Après toutes ces semaines, son rêve se réalisait, aussi étrange que cela puisse être, elle rencontrait cet homme dont elle était tombée amoureuse, elle se sentait bien dans ses bras. Qu'ils aient couché ensemble n'était presque rien, comparé à ce qui se passait en cet instant précis, comparé au plaisir d'être allongée contre lui et elle n'avait aucun mal d'imaginer un autre contexte.

Elle se revoyait chez elle, dans l'appartement qu'elle avait occupé avant de vivre avec son fiancé, dans son grand lit confortable et elle l'y voyait aussi.

Aussi, elle réalisait à quel point ses sentiments pour lui étaient intenses. Izuna ne ressemblait pas aux hommes qui l'attiraient, habituellement. Elle s'était toujours rapprochée des hommes aux allures peut être peu virils, qui portaient des chemises à carreaux et des lunettes. À vrai dire, l'intelligence l'allumait plus que l'apparence et son fiancé avait été un cliché vivant et elle n'avait jamais pu lui résister.

Mais Izuna ? Izuna n'était rien de tout ça. Il avait les cheveux longs et un sourire en coin et Azami avait aperçu plusieurs tatouages dans son dos. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de les détailler mais son ex-fiancé, par exemple, n'aurait jamais accepté de laisser une aiguille approcher sa peau. Izuna était musclé, aussi. Pas énormément, sa carrure ne le lui permettait sûrement pas mais elle pouvait voir ses abdos se dessiner sur son ventre, les courbes de ses muscles sur ses bras et elle avait senti sa force quand il l'avait prise. Même là, alors qu'il la tenait contre lui, Izuna ne semblait y mettre aucun effort et ça lui plaisait. Elle avait l'impression d'être protégée.

Izuna avait arrêté de bouger, même si ses doigts restaient dans ses cheveux et la jeune femme, en se demandant s'il ne s'était pas endormi, releva doucement la tête vers lui, seulement pour se rendre compte qu'il la regardait avec attention. Son bras libre derrière sa nuque, une jambe repliée et serein, il l'observait, de ses grands yeux noirs et il lui adressa un sourire quand il croisa son regard.

\- Je pensais que tu t'étais endormie.

Azami lui sourit, comme unique réponse, elle ferma les yeux quand Izuna embrassa son front avec douceur et il caressa à nouveau ses cheveux.

\- J'aurais aimé que notre rencontre se passe dans d'autres conditions, souffla Izuna.  
\- C'est à dire .. ?  
\- Et bien, vu que tu es censée sortir après moi, murmura le jeune homme en détournant les yeux. Je t'aurais attendue devant la prison, le jour de ta sortie. Je t'aurais emmenée dans un hôtel de luxe, pour quelques nuits, pour profiter d'un jacuzzi et de bons repas ensemble.

Azami resta interdite, devant ce qu'Izuna venait de lui dire. Elle en rougit, bien sûr et elle baissa les yeux mais le plaisir d'avoir entendu cela atteignait directement son coeur. Il était bien plus romantique que ce qu'elle avait toujours imaginé. Il lui avait dit certaines choses par le passé, dans ses lettres, des petites allusions à ses sentiments après lui avoir clairement dit qu'il l'aimait. Il ne l'avait dit qu'une fois, après tout, en précisant qu'il avait besoin de le lui dire, qu'il ne pouvait plus le garder pour lui mais il s'était ensuite fait plus réservé quant à ses sentiments.

Mais ça ? Azami pouvait facilement imaginer la scène. Peut être aurait-ce été moins facile, parce qu'ils ne se seraient pas parlés pendant longtemps, parce qu'il serait sorti et que son casier l'aurait empêché de lui écrire, de lui téléphoner ou même de lui rendre visite. Peut être Azami aurait-elle était sur ses gardes, cette fois. Mais qu'il veuille l'inviter dans un tel endroit, qu'il veuille lui faire passer du bon temps était bien plus important que le reste. Leur situation n'était pas simple, après tout et l'intention comptait beaucoup pour elle.

Elle avait pensé que leur relation s'envolerait après qu'il soit sorti de prison, après tout et Azami s'en sentait presque coupable, à présent. Coupable de ne pas assez avoir confiance en lui, de ne se méfier mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Son fiancé, l'homme qu'elle avait aimé pendant toutes ces années, l'avait abandonnée, lui, et seulement parce qu'elle était allée en prison.

Le sourire d'Izuna sembla s'agrandir, après quelques secondes, il se tourna vers elle pour s'installer plus confortablement, même si ça la forçait à bouger un peu et il caressa sa joue, embrassa le bout de son nez.

\- A quoi tu penses ?  
\- Je .. souffla Azami, la tête basse. Je .. je ne t'ai jamais parlé de mon fiancé, n'est ce pas ?

Azami n'avait pas besoin qu'il réponde, la question était rhétorique. Leur séparation avait été violente, après tout et elle avait mis du temps à s'en remettre, même si la femme avec laquelle elle partageait sa cellule l'avait beaucoup aidée. Elle n'avait jamais voulu embêter Izuna avec ça. Elle n'avait jamais voulu raviver ce genre de sentiments, mais elle ressentait le besoin d'être honnête, à présent.

Cependant, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'Izuna écarquille les yeux de cette manière et elle posa les doigts sur son torse, secoua la tête.

\- Ex-fiancé, précisa-t-elle avec sérieux.  
\- Oh, articula Izuna, rassuré. Non, je .. Tu as été fiancée ?  
\- Je .. oui. Il .. il a été le seul homme avec qui je suis sortie. Nous étions fiancés depuis deux ans, nous partagions une maison et .. Enfin, il m'a quittée quand mon jugement a été prononcé.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas accepter que j'aille en prison. C'était une trop grosse tâche sur mon image de parfaite petite femme.

Izuna ne put retenir un gloussement ironique, il secoua la tête, embrassa son front et Azami se sentit immédiatement bien. Même si elle ne comprenait pas vraiment sa réaction.

\- Quel genre d'homme était-il, pour que quelques années de prison lui fassent aussi peur ?  
\- Il était expert-comptable.

La réponse sembla le surprendre, d'abord, parce qu'elle n'avait rien à voir avec sa question mais le sourire d'Izuna revint légèrement, il se fit arrogant et son regard devint plus profond.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour te retrouver en prison ?

Ils n'avaient jamais parlé de la raison de leur venue en prison et Azami ne put retenir un petit rire devant son air aussi intéressé. À vrai dire, le sujet n'avait jamais semblé important, lors de leurs conversations, ils avaient préféré parlé d'eux, de leur quotidien, des personnes qu'ils étaient plutôt que des raisons qui faisaient qu'ils étaient en prison.

\- Fraude à l'assurance.

Cette fois, Izuna rit pour de bon, il secoua la tête en la rapprochant de lui, il la serra dans ses bras en frottant son dos et Azami se sentit frissonner à nouveau, électrisée par son contact. Mais elle fourra le nez dans son cou avec plaisir, elle ferma les yeux et hoqueta quand il décida d'à nouveau changer de position, de s'installer sur le dos en la gardant sur son torse. Ses mains voyagèrent alors de ses épaules à ses fesses, qu'il caressa en douceur et il la regarda dans les yeux.

\- Tu m'expliques ?  
\- J'avais besoin d'argent, souffla Azami en détournant le regard. Je ne travaillais qu'à mi-temps et son salaire n'était pas suffisant pour terminer le mois parce qu'il avait absolument voulu vivre dans une grande maison qui coutait très cher. J'ai pris sa voiture, j'ai conduit jusqu'à un endroit un peu isolé et j'y ai mis le feu, pour toucher les indemnités. Mais les experts n'ont trouvé aucun problème qui aurait pu provoquer un incendie et ils ont compris que j'en étais l'origine.  
\- Et tu avais tant besoin d'argent que ça ?  
\- J'ai fais des emprunts à la consommation dans son dos, murmura Azami avec un faible sourire. Je pensais que je pourrais les rembourser et ça me permettait de continuer à acheter à manger.

Là, Izuna caressa sa tête, il glissa les doigts dans ses cheveux avec douceur, l'air beaucoup plus sérieux. Il comprenait ce besoin, la jeune femme en était persuadée, ça se voyait dans ses yeux.

\- J'ai essayé de lui en parler, des dizaines de fois mais il ne supportait pas de l'entendre. Il avait tout budgétisé, et s'il n'y avait pas assez d'argent, c'était parce que je ne suivais pas son plan. Il ne comprenait pas que son plan n'incluait pas tous les restaurants et les sorties qu'il faisait.  
\- Qu'il faisait ? Sans toi, tu veux dire ?  
\- Il sortait souvent avec ses amis, acquiesça Azami, sans le regarder. Je .. Je ne les aimais pas vraiment alors je préférais rester à la maison.  
\- Quel connard.

La simplicité avec laquelle Izuna avait prononcé ces deux mots la surprit mais Azami soupira longuement, en hochant la tête. Sa colocataire de cellule avait dit la même chose, quand elle lui avait raconté cette histoire et elle en était à présent consciente, même si elle s'était faite avoir pendant longtemps.

Alors, elle posa la tête sur l'épaule d'Izuna avec plaisir, paisible qu'il prenne son parti, d'une certaine manière, elle embrassa son torse et se racla la gorge.

\- Et toi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu es là ?

Izuna se tendit, sous son corps, il garda le silence un long moment, avant d'embrasser son front.

\- Vol.  
\- Vol ?

Izuna grogna avec douceur, pour confirmer, il ne parla pas pendant quelques minutes, avant de soupirer.

\- Je .. J'ai grandi en famille d'accueil toute ma vie, fit-il d'un ton touché. Avec Madara, mon frère, nous avons été balancés d'une famille à l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse s'émanciper et vivre ensemble dans un appartement crade de banlieue. J'ai passé beaucoup de temps à trainer là bas, à gagner de l'argent comme je le pouvais.

Azami ne bougea pas, malgré qu'elle veuille le regarder. Elle peinait à croire qu'Izuna soit passé par là, alors qu'il lui avait toujours semblé si bien dans sa peau et aussi confortable dans la vie. Il ne montrait jamais aucune gêne, il était franc et gentil. Elle n'aurait jamais pu lui imaginer un tel passé.

\- J'ai beaucoup fait le con, à vrai dire mais on s'en sortait, avec Madara. Lui avait trouvé un boulot qu'il haïssait et je ramenais un peu d'argent sale pour finir les mois. Et puis, il a rencontré Hashirama.

Les doigts d'Izuna caressèrent son dos, Azami se pinça les lèvres.

\- J'ai su que Madara était tombé amoureux dès qu'il a prononcé son nom et même s'il voulait toujours s'occuper de moi, je lui ai dit de vivre sa vie, que je me débrouillerai. Alors, c'est ce qu'il a fait, il a emménagé avec Hashirama et j'ai enchainé les boulots. Mais un .. ami m'a parlé d'un plan, pour me faire pas mal d'argent et j'ai accepté.  
\- Quel plan ?  
\- Se faire passer pour des policiers, murmura Izuna. Lui distrayait la victime pendant que je faisait le tour de l'appartement pour trouver de l'argent ou des bijoux en prétextant devoir inspecter les lieux. On enchainait ce genre de visites tous les jours et j'ai ramassé pas mal de fric.

Avec lenteur, parce qu'elle craignait de voir l'expression d'Izuna, la jeune femme se redressa lentement, en appuyant ses bras sur son torse, elle croisa son regard mais Izuna était neutre face à ce qu'il venait de dire. Il caressait son dos avec toute la douceur du monde, il avait fini par passer les doigts en dessous de son tee-shirt afin de toucher sa peau et Azami frissonnait avec force.

Il y avait quelque chose de vraiment étrange, entre eux. Azami était consciente qu'ils ne venaient pas du même monde. Lui était un orphelin et avait été balancé entre plusieurs familles d'accueil et il avait dû se battre pour s'en sortir, il avait fait de son mieux pour ne pas mourir de faim et elle avait grandi dans une banlieue riche de la mégalopole. Ses parents possédaient un manoir impressionnant, caché derrière un parc aussi grand que la prison. Pourtant, ils étaient tous les deux en prison et pour une raison similaire : un besoin vital d'argent.

Ils étaient fondamentalement différents et pourtant, Azami ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien. Bien sûr, elle ne pouvait penser que leur relation allait être parfaite, c'était leur première rencontre et il se pouvait qu'il n'y en ai plus d'autres, qu'Izuna décide qu'il ne voulait plus faire ça mais elle en doutait. Izuna la regardait comme si elle était un ange tombé du ciel, ses yeux pétillaient et il la tenait contre lui avec tant de douceur et d'attention qu'elle avait l'impression d'être une petite chose fragile et délicate. Azami aurait probablement été d'accord avec ça, avant. Mais même si sa peine était légère et même si son quartier était le moins sécurisé de sa prison, la jeune femme était consciente que son séjour l'avait changée.

Elle s'était endurcie, elle avait appris à gérer certaines situations conflictuelles seule alors qu'elle les aurait fuies, auparavant, elle devenait bien plus débrouillarde. C'était positif, comme expérience, malgré tout et elle espérait que ça ne changerait pas sa vie autant qu'elle l'avait d'abord penser.

Retourner à sa vie d'avant lui serait impossible, après tout, elle allait devoir trouver un travail et retourner vivre chez ses parents en espérant que sa mère l'accepte. Mais au moins, se disait-elle, elle n'aurait plus à subir les affres de son ex-fiancé. Ni l'ennui de devenir une femme au foyer de banlieue bourgeoise.

Les doigts d'Izuna se frayèrent lentement un chemin sur ses fesses, jusque sous sa culotte de grand mère, Azami se sentit rougir alors qu'il les serra dans ses doigts avec douceur et elle sourit, détourna les yeux, posa de nouveau la tête contre lui alors qu'il continuait ses caresses à cet endroit de son anatomie.

\- A quoi penses-tu ?  
\- On est vraiment différents, souffla Azami.  
\- Et encore, chérie, tu ne m'as pas vu dans mes vêtements civils ..

Azami ne put s'empêcher de rire, elle profita que ses cheveux tombent sur son visage pour cacher un nouveau rougissement, dû à la fois à son ton joueur et au petit nom qu'il lui avait donné mais Izuna ne sembla pas du même avis, il les repoussa d'une main douce qui repartit promptement se cacher sous sa culotte.

\- Tu as tellement de cheveux. Nos bébés auraient des touffes terribles, murmura Izuna en embrassant son crâne.

Il n'avait pas tort à ce propos, Azami en était consciente. Ses cheveux étaient sa fierté autant qu'ils l'ennuyaient. Coiffer une telle masse de cheveux lui prenait toujours un temps fou et c'était pour cette raison qu'elle faisait toujours en sorte de les attacher ou de les natter. Aussi, elle comprenait mieux pourquoi sa gardienne l'avait conseillée de les détacher, pour une fois, elle avait voulu qu'elle soit prête à rencontrer Izuna, n'est ce pas ? Elle avait sut où elle la menait.

Mais ce fut un autre détail qui la fit réagir et Azami, cette fois, sentit ses joues brûler.

\- Nos bébés ?

Izuna embrassa le haut de son crâne, il caressa son dos d'une manière rassurante et il la serra contre lui.

\- Ce que je vais dire risque de te faire peur mais je n'ai jamais été aussi à l'aise avec une femme avant ça, murmura Izuna avec douceur. J'ai eu pas mal de partenaires et je n'ai jamais été du genre à m'attacher mais ce que je t'ai dit, dans mes lettres, est la stricte vérité. Je ne peux m'imaginer avec personne d'autre que toi.  
\- Je ..  
\- Tu n'as pas à répondre à cela, si tu ne le veux pas. Ni à penser que tu me dois quelque chose. Je ne dirais rien, si tu me repousses, mais je veux que tu saches que ce que je ressens est réel.

Sans un mot, Azami se redressa à nouveau, pour croiser son regard, la gorge nouée et le coeur lourd et Izuna passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Tu ne m'abandonneras pas ? Demanda-t-elle avec douceur.  
\- Je n'ai pas la moindre envie de t'abandonner, affirma Izuna avec fermeté.  
\- Tu m'attendras ?  
\- Jusqu'à la fin de ta peine si elle n'est pas réduite, acquiesça-t-il sérieusement.

Azami déglutit, touchée et Izuna lui adressa un sourire, il se redressa pour embrasser sa joue.

\- Allez, chérie, pense à autre chose, murmura-t-il ensuite, aussi touché qu'elle. Dis moi plutôt ce que tu voudrais qu'on fasse, quand on sera de nouveau libres.  
\- Ce que je voudrais qu'on fasse ?

Le sourire d'Izuna se fit gêné, il détourna un instant les yeux et Azami eut du mal à croire qu'il puisse avoir été aussi badboy qu'il semblait l'avoir sous-entendu un peu plus tôt mais il finit par acquiescer, il se racla la gorge.

\- Je t'ai dit que j'avais voulu t'emmener dans un hôtel de luxe, pour qu'on profite de plusieurs jours sans contraintes et sans vraiment voir le reste du monde. Tu n'as jamais pensé à me rencontrer ?

Les doigts d'Izuna voyagèrent à nouveau le long de son dos, Azami se sentit rougir et elle se détourna, elle remercia même ses cheveux de tomber devant ses yeux.

\- J-je .. Je ne ..  
\- Tu peux être honnête avec moi, murmura Izuna en la serrant contre lui. Même si c'est négatif.

Azami prit alors une bonne inspiration, en essayant de se dire qu'Izuna, que l'homme sous son corps était le même qu'elle connaissait depuis des mois, qu'il était celui qui lui avait permis de rire et de garder sa santé mentale jusque là, qu'il était celui dont elle était tombée amoureuse.

Certains doutes l'avaient envahie, depuis son arrivée en prison, vu le comportement que son fiancé avait eu avec elle. Azami s'était remise en question, quand il l'avait quittée, elle s'était longuement demandée ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter un tel châtiment. Et il l'avait quittée alors que tout ce qu'elle avait voulu était qu'il soit heureux, qu'il puisse manger à sa faim et sans jamais avoir à s'inquiéter. Il travaillait beaucoup, après tout, il n'avait jamais eu le temps de s'occuper de ces choses là. Elle avait toujours fait de son mieux pour lui cacher leurs problèmes, pour qu'il n'en soit jamais témoins.

Et il lui avait fallu beaucoup de temps pour qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle n'avait rien fait de mal. Bien sûr, la fraude à l'assurance était illégale et sa peine de cinq ans avait été lourde mais son avocate lui avait dit que ça aurait pu être pire que ça, qu'elle aurait pu être accompagnée d'une amende très conséquente qu'elle n'aurait jamais eu la possibilité de payer.

Azami avait alors accepté sa peine de prison sans rechigner et elle avait toujours été très bien traitée.

Mais, contrairement à son fiancé, à sa famille, même, Izuna ne l'avait jamais jugée. Elle lui avait parlé de choses intimes, dans leurs lettres, il avait été au courant qu'elle n'avait jamais couché qu'avec un seul homme, qu'elle était parfois timide, qu'il lui fallait beaucoup de temps pour être à l'aise avec les gens, même si aujourd'hui, elle était tout à fait à l'aise avec lui. Elle lui avait dit que son boulot l'avait ennuyée à mourir, avant tout ça, qu'elle rêvait d'aventures et d'époques révolues et il l'avait toujours encouragée à lui en parler.

À présent, il lui demandait de lui faire confiance, d'une certaine manière. Il lui disait qu'elle pouvait être honnête, quelques soit ce qu'elle voulait dire et Azami souffla longuement par le nez, pour se donner du courage, elle baissa les yeux.

\- J-je .. Je n'ai jamais pensé que je te rencontrerai, murmura la jeune femme, honteuse. Je pensais que .. tu sortirais du prison et les lettres s'arrêteraient et que tu m'oublierais ..

Il y eut un silence, Izuna ne parla pas pendant un long moment. Azami n'osait même plus le regarder, tellement elle se sentait mal à ce propos. Il était là, après tout, visiblement heureux d'être avec elle. Ils avaient couché ensemble, ils y avaient pris du plaisir. Azami savait que ce rapport là avait été par besoin plus que pour laisser s'exprimer leurs sentiments, leur attirance les avait poussés mais elle ne regrettait pas. Sentir Izuna en elle dépassait l'entendement et Azami ne reviendrait en arrière pour rien au monde.

Mais Izuna avait refusé de la voir s'éloigner, il la tenait contre lui avec plaisir, il était à moitié nu pour qu'elle puisse porter son tee-shirt. Il lui avait donné le sien pour pouvoir couvrir ses fesses malgré qu'elle porte sa culotte de grand-mère, il était là, torse nu, sous son corps et il continuait de la toucher et de la rassurer.

Il n'agirait pas de la sorte, s'il n'avait voulu que coucher avec elle, n'est ce pas ?

Ce qu'elle lui avait dit ne semblait pas l'avoir mis mal à l'aise, Azami remarqua après un instant. Son pouce continuait de dessiner des cercles sur sa peau, il ne l'avait pas repoussée, il ne s'en indignait pas et ça la rassurait beaucoup.

\- Maintenant, murmura Izuna en se redressant assez pour lui donner un léger baiser. Je t'ai dit que je ne t'abandonnerai pas et que j'attendrai ta sortie de prison. Qu'aimerais-tu qu'on fasse, quand on sera libres ?

Azami hésita un long moment, elle garda la tête basse, les lèvres entrouvertes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ose enfin se lancer.

\- J'ai toujours vécu en ville, avoua-t-elle avec douceur. Alors si je pouvais .. Voyager un peu .. Pas forcément pour partir loin d'ici mais voir autre chose que la ville.  
\- Tu n'es jamais sortie de la ville ? S'étonna Izuna.  
\- Toute ma famille vit ici et mes parents préféraient partir ensemble pour prendre de vraies vacances, sourit Azami en lui lançant un regard gêné. Ils disaient que j'aurais le temps de voyager quand je serais mariée.

Izuna cligna, visiblement surpris par sa confession mais son sourire lui revint rapidement.

\- Avec notre dernière famille d'accueil, on a fait plusieurs voyages, avoua Izuna. On .. on aimait bien notre mère adoptive, avec Madara. Elle nous a mieux traités que toutes les autres réunies et elle nous aimait beaucoup. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfants alors avec son mari, ils se sont tournés vers l'adoption et elle a insisté pour nous adopter quand elle nous a rencontrés.

Azami sourit, touchée par son ton doux et Izuna caressa son dos.

\- On a visité les sources chaudes dans les montagnes et on a campé pendant plusieurs jours en forêt. Ils nous ont même emmenés dans un centre de vacances sur la côté pendant deux semaines.  
\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous .. vous êtes émancipés avec Madara, alors ?  
\- Son mari l'a trompée et ils ont divorcé, soupira Izuna en haussant une épaule. Elle ne pouvait plus s'occuper de nous seule, elle n'en avait pas les moyens et elle est repartie dans sa ville d'origine pour travailler avec son frère. Elle nous avait proposé de la suivre, en disant qu'on y trouverait sûrement un travail mais on a préféré se débrouiller seuls.

Izuna marqua une pause, il se redressa pour embrasser la jeune femme sur la joue et il la regarda dans les yeux.

\- Elle est venue me voir, il y a quelques semaines, fit-il avec douceur. Elle m'a dit de tenir bon. Et elle m'a engueulé, en disant que j'aurais dû lui dire que j'avais besoin d'argent, qu'elle m'aurait aidé. Et je lui ai parlé de toi.  
\- De moi ? Répéta Azami, les yeux écarquillés.  
\- Elle aimerait te rencontrer, si tu es d'accord. Elle a rencontré Hashirama, aussi et Madara lui a rendu visite chez elle plusieurs fois.

Azami ne répondit pas, les joues rouges et Izuna sourit.

\- J'ai pleuré dans ses bras, en la voyant et quand elle m'a dit que je restais quelqu'un de bien, même si j'étais en prison.

Touchée, Azami bougea, seulement pour libérer une de ses mains, elle caressa la joue d'Izuna, osa passer les doigts dans ses cheveux. Il semblait tellement vulnérable, en cet instant précis, tellement sensible et simple et il s'ouvrait à elle avec confiance, sans montrer la moindre gêne et Azami sentait son coeur brûler. Izuna s'appuya contre sa main avec douceur, ses grands yeux noirs ne cachaient aucun de ses sentiments et la jeune femme prit appui sur ses genoux autour de ses hanches, pour s'approcher un peu plus de lui, elle sourit quand les mains d'Izuna glissèrent sur ses fesses et qu'il les tint avec délicatesse et elle se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser.

La douceur de ce baiser n'avait rien à voir avec les précédents. L'envie avait mené leurs gestes, un peu plus tôt mais cette fois, c'était bien son amour pour lui qui la poussait à l'embrasser et Azami sentait son coeur battre fort dans sa poitrine et elle espérait grandement qu'Izuna ne serait pas capable de le sentir.

Izuna, cependant, ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Ses mains caressaient son dos avec douceur, sous son vêtement, il s'appliquait dans le baiser et il garda même les yeux fermés, quand Azami s'écarta, qu'elle le regarda.

Le soupir qui le prit fut profond et il venait du coeur, faisant se demander à Azami ce à quoi il pouvait bien penser mais elle préféra ne pas poser la question. Peut être devait-elle changer de sujet, à présent ? Il était évident que parler de sa mère ne le rendrait que plus vulnérable encore et elle ne voulait pas le mettre mal à l'aise. Peut être pourraient-ils l'évoquer dans de nouvelles lettres ? Les mains d'Izuna remontèrent lentement jusque ses épaules, pour la tenir contre lui, comme s'il craignait de la voir s'éloigner et Azami caressa à nouveau le visage de son amant, elle essaya de ne pas sourire quand Izuna rouvrit à peine les yeux, qu'il la regarda et elle se racla la gorge.

\- Est-ce que .. tu apprécies Hashirama ? Demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.  
\- Énormément. Même s'il m'a volé mon grand frère mais je suppose que je ne pouvais pas lutter contre ça. Tout le monde adore Hashi.  
\- Tu crois que je l'aimerais aussi ?  
\- Sans aucun doute, sourit Izuna. Il m'apporte du chocolat et des gâteaux dès qu'il me rend visite avec Madara. Il est la personne la plus pure que je connaisse.

Azami sourit, en essayant d'imaginer ce à quoi pouvait bien ressembler cet homme là et elle fit ensuite la grimace.

\- Et Madara ?  
\- Il risque d'être méfiant, au début, souffla Izuna. Mais c'est sa nature, il est méfiant avec tout le monde. Mais il te considérera rapidement comme sa petite soeur. Je n'ai aucun doute là dessus.

Azami cligna, en se demandant ce qu'Izuna pouvait bien vouloir dire par là mais elle ne posa pas la question. Il y avait de l'admiration, dans le ton d'Izuna, il respectait son grand frère, ça ne faisait aucun doute et Azami aurait voulu, elle aussi, avoir des frères et soeurs mais ses parents n'avaient jamais voulu qu'un seul enfant. Azami l'avait toujours bien vécu, et contrairement à ce qu'on lui avait toujours dit, elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle était avantagée grâce à cela. Au contraire, elle aurait adoré avoir un grand frère pour la protéger et la guider dans la vie.

Peut être aurait-elle osé parler de ses problèmes d'argent, si elle avait eu un frère ou une soeur ? Elle n'avait jamais vraiment été proche de ses parents, après tout, ils n'avaient toujours partagé que le strict minimum, que ce qui était vraiment important et même si Azami en avait parfois souffert, elle ne pouvait se dire, à présent, que c'était peut être mieux comme ça. Son ex-fiancé n'aurait probablement pas accepté leur argent, s'il avait compris leurs problèmes et Azami ne leur en aurait jamais demandé de toutes façons.

Après quelques secondes perdue dans ses pensées, Azami croisa à nouveau le regard d'Izuna, elle sourit en voyant son air serein et il caressa à nouveau son dos, il souffla par le nez.

\- Tu crois qu'on se reverra avant ma sortie ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, murmura Azami en posant la tête sur son épaule. Je l'espère.  
\- Est-ce que je peux seulement te demander quelque chose d'important ?

Azami acquiesça, sans comprendre et Izuna glissa les doigts dans ses cheveux.

\- Tu me le diras, si tu as le moindre doute à propos de notre relation ?  
\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?  
\- Si .. tu ne te sens plus aussi à l'aise, indiqua Izuna sans la lâcher du regard. Ou si tu as besoin d'une pause ou ..

Azami se pinça les lèvres, en se demandant pourquoi il semblait aussi embarrassé à présent mais elle comprenait, dans un sens. Elle ne connaissait pas grand chose aux relations amoureuses, elle n'avait eu qu'un homme dans sa vie avec lequel elle était restée pendant des années, sans jamais en regarder d'autre, sans jamais en désirer d'autre. Il y avait une chance pour que ça ne fonctionne pas, entre Izuna et elle, et ce malgré leur bonne volonté et tous les efforts qu'ils pourraient fournir dans ce sens. Ils se connaissaient, ça, Azami ne pouvait l'ignorer, ils s'étaient beaucoup ouverts l'un à l'autre dans leurs lettres et autant elle que lui avaient développé des sentiments profonds mais ils devaient garder en tête que les choses allaient devenir un peu plus difficiles, maintenant qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés.

Le désir pur et chaste qu'ils avaient ressenti jusque là allait devenir plus tangible, à présent. Ils savaient maintenant ce que c'était, ils avaient découvert le corps de l'autre avec précipitation et même s'ils auraient besoin de nuits entières sous une couette pour s'apprendre par coeur, le besoin de l'autre allait les frustrer, ça ne faisait aucun doute.

Azami ferait l'amour avec lui plusieurs fois encore aujourd'hui, si Izuna en émettait l'idée. Elle n'hésiterait même pas, juste pour le plaisir de le sentir en elle, et celui de le voir aussi satisfait.

Ainsi, la frustration allait les taquiner, la solitude, aussi. Azami ne pouvait imaginer ce que ça allait être. Le manque de l'autre la rendrait peut être irritable, surtout si on lui disait qu'ils ne pourraient se revoir. Leurs lettres se feraient probablement plus intenses encore et Azami savait quel effet les précédentes avaient eues sur elle, déjà. Et se masturber en les lisant lui était presque impossible, vu sa situation.

Mais malgré tout ça, elle était confiante. Izuna avait promis de l'attendre, d'être présent à sa sortie et elle avait confiance en lui. Elle ne craignait pas qu'il la trompe, ni qu'il se lasse. Pas quand il la tenait de cette façon, ni qu'il la regardait avec autant de tendresse.

Izuna ne semblait d'ailleurs pas avoir besoin qu'elle réponde, parce qu'il se redressa pour l'embrasser, il la fit tomber sur le côté sans lui donner la moindre chance de s'écarter et Azami se laissa faire avec plaisir, un sourire aux lèvres et l'impression de revivre, dans un sens. La prison n'était pas aussi terrible que ce qu'elle avait d'abord imaginé, ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'on pouvait voir dans les films mais la monotonie était bien présente, ses journées se succédaient et se ressemblaient tellement qu'elle en perdait parfois le temps. Et Azami craignait parfois de se laisser engloutir par ce sentiment, par le temps inexorable qui passait pendant qu'elle était enfermée derrière les grilles et les portes blindées.

Cependant, cette rencontre lui donnait l'impression de revivre, d'une certaine manière, Azami avait l'impression de sentir jusqu'à son sang qui coulait dans ses veines et le regard d'Izuna sur elle était beaucoup. Ce regard doux et plein de tendresse et Azami se rendait compte qu'elle n'avait jamais rien demandé de plus, dans la vie.

Quelqu'un qui l'aime complètement et totalement, aussi simplement que ça.

Ils occupèrent le reste de leur après midi à ressentir, tout simplement. Ils parlèrent à peine, seuls quelques mots furent échangés mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots. Ils avaient assez parlé jusque là, après tout, ils avaient échangé des lettres pendant six mois déjà et avaient évoqué tellement de sujets différents que parler à vive voix, en cet instant précis, semblait superflu. Azami, cependant, acceptait sans mal le silence, elle qui était toujours un peu renfermée et timide, dans la vie. Les mains d'Izuna sur son corps étaient plus importantes que quelques mots qu'ils puissent échanger, en cet après-midi et qu'il l'explore avec autant de douceur lui parlait plus que quoiqu'il aurait pu lui dire.

Elle lui rendit la pareille, bien entendu. Peu habituée à un tel physique mais absolument charmée par celui ci, Azami avait pris tout son temps pour toucher chaque centimètre carré de peau, elle s'était amusée à trouver ses points faibles, à le regarder échapper à son contact quand il était chatouilleux ou à le voir se mordre la lèvre inférieure quand, au contraire, il l'appréciait. Izuna était extrêmement expressif, Azami n'avait jamais aucun mal à deviner ses sentiments et dans un sens, elle espérait qu'il ressentait la même chose envers elle.

Leur exploration mutuelle avait mené à certaines envies, auxquelles ils résistèrent sans mal. Izuna s'était glissé entre ses jambes, dur comme un roc et le corps brûlant d'envie et Azami avait écarté les cuisses sans appréhension, elle avait gémi en le sentant trouver sa place, en sentant une certain chaleur appuyer contre son intimité mais leurs sous-vêtements respectifs les avait gardés chastes, cette fois. Izuna n'hésita cependant pas à lui enlever son tee-shirt, après un regard insistant vers la caméra et ils s'étaient longuement embrassés.

Azami s'était sentie divine entre les bras d'Izuna. Elle avait eu l'impression d'être une déesse, qu'il vénérait et c'était un sentiment à la fois étrange et vertigineux. Jamais son ex-fiance l'avait traitée de la sorte et Azami avait l'impression de vivre, tout simplement. Et quand les lèvres d'Izuna trouvaient sa peau, qu'il y laissait des marques avec plaisir, Azami ne pensait pas à ce qu'on pourrait dire sur elle, ni ce que les autres allaient en penser. Elle ne pensait qu'au fait qu'elle lui appartenait et que c'était réciproque.

Il avait accepté qu'elle le marque, après tout.

Puis, la lumière venant de l'extérieur commença à décliner, ils en étaient tous deux conscients. Il allait bientôt falloir qu'elle reparte, ce moment ne durerait pas éternellement et tous deux espéraient oublier ce moment au mieux, en s'embrassant encore, en se tenant l'un contre l'autre, en espérant que ça serait suffisant à ce qu'ils deviennent physiquement inséparables.

Les coups à la porte les ramenèrent à la réalité.

\- Cinq minutes, annonça un des gardes avec autorité.

Izuna lança alors un regard sombre vers la porte, un regard qui aurait pu être effrayant mais pas impressionnée le moins du monde, Azami suçota à nouveau son cou, pour y laisser une nouvelle marque, plus rouges encore que les autres et elle geint quand il se redressa, qu'il s'assit sur le canapé en soupirant. Il n'avait pas envie de partir, ça ne faisait aucun doute mais Izuna était un bon prisonnier et il n'allait certainement pas désobéir à un ordre. Il ne souhaitait pas perdre son statut de prisonnier modèle et la possibilité de sortir plus tôt pour bonne conduite.

Sans un regard en arrière, alors qu'Azami croisait les bras sur sa poitrine, Izuna alla récupérer les vêtements qu'ils avaient abandonnés un peu plus tôt, il ramena les siens à Azami et ils s'habillèrent en silence, le coeur lourd.

Ils ne voulaient pas se séparer, après tout et Azami en avait la gorge nouée. Elle n'allait pas se mettre à pleurer, quand même, si ? La jeune femme ignora ces pensées en se remettant sur ses pieds, elle attrapa ses cheveux pour les placer sur son épaule droite, elle essaya de les lisser un peu, simplement parce que ça l'aidait à se calmer dans une telle situation. Elle n'avait pas envie de partir, elle n'avait pas envie d'être séparée d'Izuna mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle restait une prisonnière, après tout et même si son crime n'était pas si important, comparé à d'autres femmes dans sa prison, Azami savait qu'elle avait mérité sa peine. Elle avait été consciente des risques, quand elle avait cramé la voiture de son ex-mari et elle avait appris sa leçon, elle ne ferait plus rien d'illégal, à partir de maintenant.

La porte fut déverrouillée dans son dos et Izuna n'hésita pas une seconde avant de la prendre dans ses bras, de la serrer contre lui avec force. Azami fit de son mieux mais elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure quand ses larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues et elle trembla quand Izuna embrassa son cou avec douceur.

\- Tu vas tellement me manquer, souffla Izuna contre sa peau. Je t'aime, Azami.  
\- Je t'aime aussi, répondit la jeune femme entre deux hoquets.

Izuna l'embrassa, sans attendre, une main fourrée dans ses cheveux et visiblement touché par la séparation, la porte s'ouvrit derrière eux mais ils ne se séparèrent pas tout de suite, tous les deux trop désemparés par leur séparation. Jusqu'à ce qu'un raclement de gorge les ramène à la réalité, qu'Izuna s'écarte, les yeux clos et le front contre le sien, qu'il souffle. Azami avait le coeur lourd, de le voir comme ça, mais elle se sentait probablement aussi mal que lui. Elle n'avait pas envie de partir, elle voulait rester avec lui, plus longtemps encore mais elle savait que ça n'était pas possible, aujourd'hui et elle lança un regard sur le côté, vers sa gardienne, qui attendait patiemment en faisant mine de ne pas les regarder.

Izuna la serra à nouveau contre lui, en remarquant qu'on ne les pressait pas, Azami lui fit poser la tête contre son épaule et elle passa plusieurs fois les doigts dans ses cheveux, elle fit en sorte de le rassurer, les larmes aux yeux et elle força un sourire.

\- C'est à ton tour de me répondre, rappela-t-elle avec douceur.  
\- Je sais, marmonna Izuna contre sa peau.

Un nouveau raclement de gorge les rappela à l'ordre, Izuna se redressa immédiatement, il joignit les mains dans son dos pour être certain de ne plus la toucher, il détourna les yeux quand Azami remarqua qu'il avait pleuré et elle ne put retenir un petit rire. Tous deux étaient dans un état lamentable mais au moins, ils étaient honnêtes dans leurs sentiments, ça ne faisait aucun doute.

Izuna retrouva peu à peu son sourire, Azami essuya ses yeux et il y eut un moment de flottement, comme s'ils ne savaient plus vraiment quoi dire, comme s'ils ne savaient pas comment réagir, maintenant.

\- Je ferai les demandes pour te rendre visite ou t'écrire, quand je serai sorti, murmura Izuna après un instant.

Azami hocha la tête, le coeur aussi léger que possible devant son regard et son expression et elle le regarda s'avancer vers les gardiens, les poings serrés dans son dos comme si c'était difficile pour lui de faire ça. Mais elle comprenait et elle le remerciait intérieurement de faire le premier pas. Elle n'en aurait jamais eu le courage, ni la volonté et Azami le regarda s'éloigner, accompagné des gardiens qui l'avaient amenés, un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

Elle ne rata pas le dernier regard qu'il lui jeta par dessus son épaule ni le sourire comblé sur ses lèvres, ni les étoiles dans ses yeux.

Le retour à la prison pour femmes de Konoha se passa en silence. Azami faisait de son mieux pour ne pas pleurer, cette séparation était bien plus difficile qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé et elle avait longuement regardé en arrière, vers la prison d'Izuna, vers l'endroit où il était enfermé.

Mais elle avait de la chance, ne cessait-elle pas de se dire. Elle avait eu la chance de le rencontrer, dans des conditions plus que correctes. Ils avaient eu plusieurs heures en tête à tête, après tout, sans vraiment de surveillance et dans l'intimité, ils avaient pu s'exprimer comme bon leur avait semblé et son corps se souviendrait longtemps de l'effet de ses doigts sur sa peau et de cette brûlure au creux des reins quand il l'avait prise. Les marques sur son cou allaient probablement lancer quelques rumeurs, autour d'elle, mais elle s'en foutait. Azami flottait toujours sur le nuage qu'ils s'étaient crée et elle espérait que ça durerait longtemps.

Son arrivée à la prison se fit dans la discrétion, c'était l'heure du diner, toutes les prisonnières étaient confinées dans leurs quartiers et attendaient l'heure de leur service et Azami suivit docilement sa gardienne jusqu'à la grande entrée de la prison, elle y entra sans hésiter. La gardienne n'avait pas jugé bon d'utiliser ses menottes, pour cette fois, elle l'avait simplement tenue par la manche, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la porte et Azami n'aurait jamais rien fait de stupide, comme essayer de se sauver. Elle n'était pas ce genre de prisonnière, après tout et c'était sûrement pour ça qu'elle avait été choisie pour tester la Phase Deux du programme.

Le directeur les attendait, quand elles eurent passé la porte qui séparait l'administration civile de la prison en elle même. Il semblait fatigué et pressé de finir sa journée mais il se tenait droit, comme à son habitude et il fit un léger signe de la tête à la gardienne, pour la relever de ses fonctions, avant d'indiquer à Azami de le suivre. La jeune femme s'exécuta sans comprendre, elle ne savait pas pourquoi le directeur voudrait lui parler à une telle heure mais elle n'allait certainement pas poser la question.

Le directeur ferma la porte derrière elle, quand ils entrèrent dans son bureau, il lui fit signe de prendre place, ce qu'Azami fit sans demander son reste et il attrapa le dossier face à lui.

\- Bien, Azami, souffla-t-il, fatigué. Nous avons un rapport à remplir par rapport à cette rencontre. Peux-tu me dire ce que vous avez fait ?

Les joues de la jeune femme passèrent immédiatement au rouge, elle baissa les yeux, gênée par une question aussi directe et elle posa les doigts sur ses lèvres. Le directeur n'allait quand même pas noter tout ça dans un rapport officiel, n'est ce pas ? Bien sûr, elle avait été consciente de la caméra qui les avait espionnés pendant toute la durée de leur rencontre mais devoir en parler était autre chose. C'était bien trop intime.

Pourtant, quel autre choix avait-elle ?

\- Izuna et moi avons … N-nous avons couché ensemble, murmura-t-elle d'une petite voix. Puis, nous avons parlé.

Le bruit du stylo sur le papier la mit plus mal à l'aise encore, Azami n'osait plus relever la tête. Elle n'était pas censée avoir honte de ce genre de choses mais elle espérait ne pas avoir à donner de détails.

\- En ce qui me concerne, souffla le directeur après avoir posé son crayon, je ne suis au courant de rien. Ce qui s'est passé dans cette pièce ne regarde personne d'autre que toi et ton partenaire. Ainsi, le rapport dit : « Azami et son correspondant ont passé l'après midi à parler en se tenant la main. Un baiser chaste fut échangé à leur séparation. »

Surprise, presque choquée, Azami releva vivement les yeux, elle dévisagea le directeur sans comprendre.

\- M-Mais .. la caméra .. ?  
\- Je suppose qu'elle a été victime d'un malheureux dysfonctionnement. Impossible de trouver les enregistrements.

Cette fois, elle ne comprenait plus rien et Azami déglutit. Elle avait toujours respecté le directeur, parce qu'il était un homme droit et juste mais elle voyait là une facette assez étrange de lui.

\- Quant aux marques sur ta peau .. une simple réaction à la lessive, indiqua-t-il d'un air entendu.

Azami cligna, plusieurs fois, ses joues rougirent à nouveau et elle se racla la gorge.

\- Pourquoi prendriez-vous ce risque ?  
\- Je ne prends aucun risque avec toi, Azami, rétorqua le directeur d'un air entendu. Et qui sommes-nous, pour vouloir séparer deux personnes qui s'aiment ? Le directeur de la prison de ton correspondant était à l'origine de ce plan. Et personne n'a besoin de savoir ce qui s'est réellement passé.

Stupéfaite par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, Azami s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise, les lèvres entrouvertes.

C'était peut être la chose la plus gentille qu'on avait faite pour elle depuis des années, depuis son arrivée en prison et avant, encore. Ces personnes, qui pourtant étaient censées la surveiller et faire en sorte que son emprisonnement se passe bien, avaient eu assez confiance en elle pour organiser quelque chose de ce genre, pour l'aider à rencontrer l'homme qu'elle aimait et Azami avait du mal à réaliser.

Le directeur lui indiqua ensuite qu'elle pouvait partir et rejoindre sa cellule pour attendre son repas et Azami s'exécuta, non sans lui lancer un dernier regard et le remercier avec timidité. Il allait lui falloir plusieurs jours pour se remettre de ses émotions, après quelque chose d'aussi étrange et sa rencontre avec Izuna, mais Azami ne s'inquiétait pas à ce propos. Tous ces souvenirs étaient positifs et lui permettraient de tenir bon jusqu'à sa sortie de prison. En tous cas, Azami l'espérait.

Deux ans plus tard, Azami utilisait toujours ses souvenirs quand elle perdait un peu le sourire. Ces deux années avaient été longues et monotones, à partir du moment où Izuna avait été libéré. Avant, elle avait attendu ses lettres avec enthousiasme, elle les dévorait sans attendre et y répondait sans appréhensions. Ses lettres étaient d'ailleurs devenues de plus en plus longues mais tous deux les terminaient de la même façon, par un « Je t'aime » venant du fond du coeur et Azami rougissait à chaque fois qu'elle les lisait.

Mais le contenu de ces lettres avait changé, lui aussi, ils avaient tous deux commencé à parler de leur passé plus en détails, comme des amants l'auraient fait et Azami avait appris beaucoup de choses sur Izuna. Il lui avait parlé des différentes familles d'accueil avec lesquelles il avait vécu, il avait parlé de son frère, de ses amis. En retour, Azami avait parlé de sa famille et de ses amis et de tout ce qui la passionnait dans la vie et même si, parfois, leurs différences avaient semblé bien plus importantes encore, ça ne gênait aucun d'eux.

Il n'y eut qu'une fois, où Azami regretta vraiment de ne pas pouvoir prendre Izuna dans ses bras. Bien sûr, elle l'aurait fait des dizaines de fois avant, si elle l'avait pu, elle l'aurait tenu contre elle et l'aurait embrassé autant que possible mais cette fois là lui avait fait mal au coeur. Ça n'avait pas été grand chose, seulement une phrase qu'il avait écrite mais Azami avait senti son coeur brûler en la lisant.

« Aucune femme ne m'a jamais traité comme tu le fais, j'ai toujours eu l'impression de n'être qu'une queue à utiliser pour elles mais tu me rends réellement heureux. »

Azami s'était sentie à la fois coupable de ne pas pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux pour lui dire qu'elle l'aimait mais aussi heureuse qu'il pense ça d'elle, qu'il ait autant confiance en elle. Elle lui aurait fait l'amour en réponse, si elle l'avait pu mais elle avait seulement répondu qu'elle ferait toujours de son mieux pour le faire sourire.

Puis, Izuna lui avait annoncé qu'il était temps pour lui de quitter la prison, de reprendre sa vie et Azami avait pleuré à ces mots. Pire, elle avait été inconsolable pendant plusieurs jours parce qu'elle ne s'était pas senti le courage de continuer sans ses lettres mais Izuna lui avait fait promettre de tenir bon. Il lui avait rappelé sa promesse, celle qu'il avait faite lors de leur rencontre, quand il lui avait dit qu'il serait là à sa sortie et Azami s'était accrochée à ces mots du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Izuna avait aussi dit qu'il ferait de son mieux pour avoir l'autorisation de lui rendre visite ou de lui écrire mais elle n'avait plus jamais rien reçu. Azami ne s'en était pas inquiétée, pour la simple et bonne raison que le directeur l'avait un jour convoquée en lui disant que cette fois, il ne pourrait rien faire pour elle. Que les dossiers par rapport aux visites n'étaient pas de son ressort, mais d'un service spécial de la mairie et qu'ils n'acceptaient aucune exception. Il lui avait cependant promis de faire en sorte qu'Izuna soit tenu au courant quant à sa date de sortie de prison.

Ainsi, Azami avait fait de son mieux pour toujours garder espoir, pour toujours tenir bon, comme Izuna le lui avait demandé. Ça n'avait parfois pas été facile, la vie en prison n'était pas toujours simple et sa nouvelle camarade de chambre n'était pas la femme la plus agréable ni la plus polie qu'elle ait connu mais Azami avait serré les poings et elle avait compté les jours jusqu'à celui de sa sortie.

Et, maintenant qu'elle y était, la jeune femme était incapable de dormir. Elle allait quitter la prison au petit matin, sa sortie était prévue à dix heures, le temps de s'occuper de tous les papiers et Azami était fébrile. Une petite voix, dans un coin de sa tête, la tiraillait, à lui dire qu'elle ne devait pas espérer voir Izuna, qu'il n'avait certainement pas attendu un an et demi pour elle et qu'il était passé à autre chose. Personne ne faisait ce genre de choses, son ex-fiancé l'avait quittée avant même qu'elle entre en prison et il n'avait jamais cherché à la contacter. Même ses parents avaient fini par arrêter leurs visites et se contentaient à présent de lui envoyer une lettre, une fois de temps en temps, pour lui demander si elle avait besoin de quoique ce soit.

Azami leur avait fait comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de leur aide.

Mais malgré tout ça, Azami sauta sur ses pieds, quand l'alarme du réveil fut sonnée, ce matin là et que les gardiennes vinrent compter les prisonnières. Cette fébrilité qu'elle ressentait, Azami pouvait la remarquer chez d'autres détenue, comme à chaque fois qu'une des prisonnières arrivait à la fin de sa peine. Ça serait bientôt leur tour, après tout et elles allaient lui manquer, dans un sens. Elle avait passé ces cinq dernières années entourées de ces femmes et Azami s'étaient attachées à elle.

La jeune femme mangea à peine, au petit déjeuner, trop nerveuse pour avaler quoique ce soit mais sa douche fut longue. Elle voulait être le plus présentable possible, au cas où Izuna l'attendait effectivement sur le parking de la prison. Ainsi, elle lava ses cheveux avec attention, elle frotta sa peau au mieux, acheta même un rasoir pour ses aisselles et son pubis. Elle se sentait stupide de se préparer de la sorte mais s'il y avait le moindre espoir qu'Izuna soit là, dehors, à l'attendre, elle voulait se montrer sous son meilleur jour.

Le plus long fut de s'occuper de toute la paperasse de la prison. Une gardienne l'avait menée vers la responsable, qui s'occupait de tout ça et ça lui avait pris une heure à tout signer. Son avocate lui faisait éviter le bracelet électronique, grâce à sa bonne conduite mais Azami dut aussi remplir un questionnaire assez détaillé à propos de ce qu'elle pensait du programme de correspondance. Les autorités voulaient renouveler l'expérience, semblait-il et l'améliorer et Azami les encourageait dans ce sens. Elle n'aurait jamais rencontré Izuna sans cela, après tout.

Puis, sa gardienne l'amena vers le bureau des sorties, où elle put récupérer les affaires qu'elle avait sur elle à son arrivée. Ses vêtements avaient été lavés, Azami s'en rendit rapidement compte mais son jean semblait presque trop grand pour elle, à présent et son débardeur aussi. Elle avait fait un peu de sport pour combler sa peine, pour ne plus penser à Izuna mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé perdre du poids. En tous cas, elle se sentait bien mieux dans ces vêtements là que son uniforme de prison.

La nervosité la rattrapait, à présent, l'appréhension de voir si Izuna avait tenu sa promesse. Elle n'avait prévenu personne de sa sortie, après tout. Une des gardiennes était venue lui demander si elle voulait appeler sa famille, pour préparer sa sortie, pour qu'elle ait quelque part où dormir, un endroit qui l'accueillerait mais Azami avait décidé d'avoir foi. Ça n'était sûrement pas une bonne idée, elle aurait préparé au moins un plan de secours, en temps normal mais pas cette fois. Cette fois, la jeune femme voulait croire en quelqu'un, malgré les trahisons passées et si tout se passait bien, Izuna l'attendrait dehors. Elle se foutait du reste.

Le directeur l'attendait, près de la grande porte, quand elle y fut amenée et Azami lui sourit, aussi nerveuse que possible. Il l'avait toujours bien traitée, pendant son séjour ici, il prenait son travail à coeur, sans aucun doute et la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que son séjour s'était si bien passé grâce à lui. Les choses avaient beaucoup changées depuis qu'il était à la tête de la prison. Et puis, c'était aussi grâce à lui qu'elle avait pu rencontrer Izuna.

Sans hésiter ni réfléchir, Azami le serra dans ses bras avec un large sourire, elle ferma les yeux quand il lui rendit l'étreinte et tapota son épaule en douceur.

\- Allez, Azami, profite de la vie, fit-il d'un ton paternel. Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir ici, d'accord ?

Azami hocha rapidement la tête, elle s'écarta en soufflant, presque fébrile à présent, elle ferma les paupières, deux secondes pour se calmer avant de prendre la direction de la porte. Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait, de l'autre côté de celle ci, elle n'avait rien sur elle à part l'argent qu'elle avait encore eu sur son compte interne à la prison et ses papiers d'identité, pas même un téléphone.

Une fois la porte passée, il lui restait le couloir jusqu'à la grande grille, celui qui longeait les différents terrains de détente et Azami ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand elle entendit plusieurs prisonnières l'appeler et la saluer. Ses amies de basse sécurité lui avaient préparé une petite fête, la veille, elles lui avaient souhaité bonne chance, lui avaient demandé ce qu'elle comptait faire et Azami n'avait donné que de vagues réponses. Elle ne savait absolument pas ce qu'elle allait faire, après tout, et tout allait dépendre de voir si Izuna avait tenu sa promesse.

Les grandes grilles s'ouvrirent pour elle, Azami frotta ses mains sur son jean et elle sourit, pour cacher les larmes qui piquaient ses yeux. Les gardiens la saluèrent avec respect, ils lui souhaitèrent bonne chance, eux aussi et Azami passa enfin la grille qui l'avait tenue enfermée pendant les cinq années qui venaient de s'achever. Sa première bouffée d'air frais lui monta d'ailleurs à la tête, tellement ses sentiments et son bonheur étaient violents, Azami vit quelques points blancs apparaitre derrière ses paupières mais son large sourire ne la quittait pas et elle ne put s'empêcher de rire.

Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que retrouver la liberté allait la submerger de cette façon mais elle était heureuse.

Quelques secondes furent quand même nécessaires pour qu'elle se reprenne un peu, qu'elle avance vers le parking qui faisait face à la prison et elle remarqua un petit groupe de personnes qui s'avançait vers elle. Elle avait eu mal à y croire et il y avait de quoi. Ses parents étaient là. Sa mère, émue au possible, les mains devant sa bouche à pleurer comme si elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, son père, aussi impassible qu'à son habitude, même si sa posture semblait moins rigide que dans ses souvenirs.

Son ex-fiancé, qui avait posé les yeux sur elle d'un air un peu distant mais qui souriait quand même.

Azami ne réfléchit pas, quand elle se jeta dans les bras de sa mère, qu'elle la serra dans ses bras et celle ci posa une main sur l'arrière de sa tête, le nez fourré dans ses cheveux. Azami avait souvent pensé que ses parents n'étaient pas touchés par cette situation, qu'ils avaient honte d'elle mais ils étaient là. Elle ne leur avait pas demandé de venir, elle ne leur avait pas téléphoné, pour ne pas les déranger mais ils étaient là et Azami en était extrêmement émue. Peut être avaient-ils honte d'elle mais elle ne pouvait renier leur geste.

Son père posa la main sur son épaule, il avait toujours été bien plus réservé dans ses sentiments mais Azami ne demandait rien de plus, de toutes façons.

\- Aza, ma puce, soufflait sa mère d'une voix brisée. Je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois enfin libre.

Azami ne répondit pas, elle n'était pas certaine que sa voix tiendrait, elle se contenta de pleurer dans les bras de sa mère sans jamais rouvrir les yeux. Elle en oubliait sa situation, la prison dans son dos, son ex-fiancé qui se tenait près d'elle et Izuna, qui était censé l'attendre, lui aussi. Juste pour cette fois, juste pour quelques minutes, elle voulait redevenir une petite fille dans les bras de sa mère et personne n'eut l'indécence de l'en empêcher.

La jeune femme se tourna ensuite vers son père, qui lui sourit, qui frotta son épaule, un regard tendre vers elle et ça suffisait. Sa mère lui offrit des mouchoirs, Azami essuya ses joues en riant de bon coeur. Mais il restait une personne dans son groupe, et même si elle n'avait eu aucune envie de le voir, aujourd'hui, Azami savait que c'était inévitable.

Alors, elle se tourna vers lui, vers son ex-fiancé, vers l'homme qui lui avait brisé le coeur et elle se redressa, elle se montra fière. Suivre les conseils de détenues, et surtout l'une d'entre elles qui avait, selon la rumeur, tué son mari infidèle, n'était sûrement pas la bonne chose à faire, mais elle n'allait certainement pas s'aplatir devant lui. Pas cette fois. Pas quand c'était en partie de sa faute qu'elle venait de passer cinq années en prison. Azami fit son regard la scruter, de haut en bas, elle le vit détailler sa tenue et elle pencha la tête sur le côté, prête à lui envoyer une réplique digne de ce nom s'il osait dire quoique ce soit de négatif.

\- Salut, fit-il, finalement, en détournant la tête. Aza, je .. Je voulais m'excuser de t'avoir …

Cependant, Azami avait remarqué quelque chose, par dessus son épaule et elle ne l'écoutait plus.

Izuna l'attendait. Appuyé contre un vieux 4x4, il la regardait à distance, les bras croisés et une cigarette aux lèvres. Elle comprenait, à présent, la remarque qu'il avait faite deux ans auparavant, quand il avait évoqué ses vêtements civils. Son ex-fiancé était venu habillé d'une chemise et d'un pantalon à pinces, Azami était presque certaine qu'il avait un de ces éternels pulls dans sa voiture mais Izuna, lui, portait un vieux jean troué, accompagné de baskets qui ne semblaient pas lacées, un tee-shirt dont il avait arraché les manches. Un gros bracelet, aussi, un collier et ses cheveux étaient attachés en une queue de cheval haute, sûrement à cause de la chaleur.

Azami croisa son regard, elle sentit son coeur palpiter violemment à cause de l'adrénaline. Il avait tenu sa promesse, il était là, pour elle, il l'attendait et il était comme dans ses souvenirs. Même son air arrogant réveillait ses entrailles et elle n'avait qu'une hâte, le rejoindre. Il semblait d'ailleurs s'amuser de la situation, Azami remarqua son large sourire. Ou bien était-il heureux de la revoir, tout simplement ?

\- Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, continuait son fiancé. Hé, Azami, tu m'écoutes !?

Soudainement sortie de son observation par un claquement de doigts devant ses yeux, Azami sursauta, elle se détourna en reculant d'un pas, parce que l'homme s'était approché d'elle et elle fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait aucunement écouté son discours et elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir en savoir le contenu. Elle s'en foutait, dans tous les cas, elle se foutait de lui et de toutes les excuses qu'il avait bien pu inventer pour tenter de la faire à nouveau tomber dans ses bras.

\- Azami, appela-t-il encore.

Azami fit de son mieux pour se concentrer, en lançant un nouveau regard à Izuna et elle recula en voyant son ex-fiancé se mettre à genoux.

\- Je t'ai posé la question il y a sept ans déjà, et je te la pose à nouveau, fit-il avec un sourire. Veux-tu m'épouser ?

Là dessus, il lui présenta la bague avec laquelle il lui avait déjà posé la question, toutes ces années auparavant et il y eut un silence de plomb.

Il ne dura pas, cependant, Azami se détourna, un sourire désolé aux lèvres, elle regarda ses parents tour à tour, se racla la gorge.

\- Je .. Je vais partir, murmura Azami, les larmes aux yeux.  
\- Aza, souffla sa mère sans comprendre.  
\- Je ne sais pas quand je reviendrai, mais je vous appellerai, d'accord ? Ne .. ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je serai entre de bonnes mains.

Sans attendre, et en ignorant son ex-fiancé toujours à genoux, les yeux écarquillés, Azami prit ses deux parents dans ses bras rapidement, elle les serra fort contre elle pendant un instant et elle s'écarta en soufflant, elle leur sourit une dernière fois avant de se détourner et de partir en courant vers Izuna, sous les appels désespérés de son ex-fiancé.

Son coeur brûlait pour lui mais ça n'était rien comparé au moment où elle arriva enfin à sa hauteur. Azami se jeta presque dans ses bras, elle en eut le souffle coupé quand ils entrèrent en collision mais Izuna n'y répondit que d'un rire heureux, il l'enserra dans ses bras sans attendre, fourra le nez dans son cou en lui murmurant à quel point elle lui avait manqué.

Azami se mit à pleurer, bien entendu. Comment aurait-elle pu se retenir alors qu'il était là, qu'il avait tenu sa promesse ? Elle avait pleuré, la première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré mais cette fois, c'était pire encore. Il l'avait attendu, comme il lui avait dit qu'il ferait, il avait attendu sa sortie, il avait patienté un an et demi pour elle et Azami n'arrivait presque pas à en croire ses yeux mais les mains d'Izuna sur son corps et ses lèvres dans son cou et son parfum lui permettaient d'accepter la réalité telle qu'elle était. Et Azami agrippa ses cheveux, comme si ça allait l'empêcher de partir, comme si elle voulait le retenir et l'empêcher de disparaître.

Quand ils s'écartèrent enfin, qu'ils échangèrent un baiser brouillon, Azami eut l'impression de flotter sous ses doigts, elle eut l'impression de vivre à nouveau et elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, elle ne cessait d'essuyer ses joues, heureuse d'avoir plusieurs mouchoirs sur elle à cet instant. Seule la main taquine qui empoigna sa fesse avec envie lui donna l'envie de rire, et elle rit de bon coeur en remarquant le regard calculateur d'Izuna sûrement dirigé vers son ex-fiancé mais elle se contenta de l'embrasser à nouveau, les jambes cotonneuses et le coeur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine.

La tempête passa après quelques minutes de baisers intenses, le calme revint, Izuna posa la front contre le sien en la gardant dans ses bras, les yeux fermés et l'air aussi heureux que possible, Azami caressa son visage avec lenteur.

\- Tu m'as attendue ..  
\- Je te l'avais promis, rappela Izuna en souriant.  
\- Tu m'as manqué.  
\- Toi aussi, chérie, souffla Izuna en croisant les bras en bas de son dos.

Azami souffla longuement, le souffle tremblant, elle glissa les doigts dans les cheveux d'Izuna, elle lui jeta un coup d'oeil et sourit.

\- C'est ta voiture ?  
\- Une vieille occasion que Madara m'a offert quand je lui ai fait part de mon plan.  
\- Ton plan ? Répéta Azami sans comprendre.  
\- Et bien, sourit Izuna en la regardant dans les yeux. Je vais déjà t'amener acheter quelques vêtements, en récupérer chez tes parents, si tu le souhaites. Puis, Madara et Hashirama nous accueillent avec plaisir pour deux ou trois nuits.

Azami sentit ses joues rougir, timide et le sourire d'Izuna s'agrandit.

\- C'est pas l'hôtel de luxe dont je t'avais parlé mais j'ai pensé que quelque chose de simple te plairait, pour commencer. Et de rencontrer mon frère, aussi.

La jeune femme acquiesça, pressée malgré tout d'apprendre à connaître la famille d'Izuna et celui ci se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Il l'embrassa à nouveau, plus chastement, cette fois, avant de s'écarter, pour lui ouvrir la portière de la voiture et Azami y grimpa sans un regard en arrière, elle sourit en voyant à quel point l'intérieur était propre et Izuna s'installa au volant, il démarra, prit la route sans un mot.

Azami ne put quand même s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil à ses parents, qui avaient rejoints leur propre véhicule mais à voir leur sourire, ils n'étaient pas inquiets pour elle. Elle ne leur avait jamais parlé d'Izuna mais elle avait un jour dit qu'elle était tombée amoureuse. Ils comprenaient. Ils en avaient l'air, en tous cas.

La radio diffusait une petite musique d'Azami ne connaissait pas, la jeune femme lança un regard vers Izuna, qui conduisait avec prudence, puis son regard fut attiré par la banquette, où avaient été installés plusieurs sacs ainsi que des duvets et elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Izuna, appela-t-elle. C'est quoi tout ça ?

Izuna lui lança un regard, puis vers l'arrière de la voiture, il sourit, haussa les épaules d'un air faussement innocent.

\- Ah, oui, fit-il en regardant ailleurs. Regarde dans la boite à gants.

Plus intriguée encore, la jeune femme lui jeta un regard en coin, elle ouvrit la boite à gants, en sortit une carte qu'elle déplia sans attendre et elle mit deux secondes à remarquer le tracé rouge qui s'éloignait loin de Konoha et y revenait après une longue boucle. Celui ci était d'ailleurs ponctué de plusieurs croix, ainsi que divers cercles et Azami cligna plusieurs fois, elle tourna de nouveau la tête vers Izuna, lui demandant ainsi une explication.

\- Tu m'as dit que tu n'étais jamais sortie de Konoha, rappela Izuna avec douceur. Alors je nous ai préparé un roadtrip de trois semaines, avec une tonne de choses à voir.

Azami écarquilla les yeux, en le dévisageant et Izuna lui adressa un sourire comblé.

\- Tu n'avais pas à faire ça, murmura Azami, gênée comme jamais.  
\- Trop tard.

Izuna profita alors de s'arrêter à un stop, pour se pencher vers elle, l'embrasser avec douceur et Azami sourit, vaincue.

Elle ne pouvait résister, elle ne pouvait lui résister. Izuna était l'homme dont elle était tombée amoureuse, deux ans et demi plus tôt, celui qui l'avait fait rêver depuis un an et demi, celui qui l'avait attendue, qui avait tenu se promesses. Il était celui qui faisait battre son coeur, en cet instant précis et il y avait une chance pour que ça ne fonctionne pas, pour qu'ils ne se supportent plus après un ou deux jours mais pour le moment, Azami n'en avait rien à faire.

Tout ce qu'elle voulait, en cet instant précis, c'était d'être avec Izuna. Et Izuna leur avait prévu trois semaines de vacances ensemble, trois semaines de bonheur et d'aventures et Azami ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de sourire.

Elle aimait cet homme là, et elle donnerait tout pour que leur histoire ne s'achève jamais.

* * *

Voilà, une petite histoire toute mignonne !

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! A bientot au détour d'une nouvelle histoire !


End file.
